Un cœur pour deux
by KnaD-chan
Summary: Neji et Naruto sortent sans le savoir avec le même homme : Sasuke Uchiha. Ce dernier est tellement sûr de lui, qu'il ne verra même pas la situation lui échapper. Que lui réservent ses deux amants ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je suis KnaD, nouvelle auteure du site.** **Je partage avec vous le tout premier chapitre d'une petite fic que j'ai concocté. Elle sera en trois ou quatre chapitres normalement. C'est sans aucun doute du déjà vu pour certain, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

 **J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs syntaxiques et orthographiques.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Installé sur un transat, sous un carbet au bord de la piscine de la demeure familiale, Itachi Uchiha observait du coin de l'œil son cadet s'afférer à envoyer des messages sur deux téléphones. Depuis quelques minutes, il avait cessé de lire le roman entre ses mains, perturbé par le bruit généré par son frère Sasuke.

_Tu es vraiment sado pour sortir avec deux personnes en même temps, déclara Itachi en voyant son frère déposé un de ses portables sur la table.

_Tu devrais essayer, toi qui aime tant les sensations fortes, répondit Sasuke en se réinstallant correctement sur son transat.

_Je vais m'en tenir au sport pour ça. Et puis une femme s'est déjà prise de tête, alors gérer deux, je crois que je n'y survivrais pas.

_C'est pour ça que je préfère les hommes.

_Les hommes sont parfois aussi chiants que les femmes. T'as pas peur d'être découvert ?

_Peur de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils me fassent ? Ils vont me traiter de connard, Ils vont vouloir me frapper mais ça je ne leur conseille pas trop, chialer et après ? Tout le monde passera à autre chose et je continuerai ma life tranquillement.

_Tu es mon frère mais tu es vraiment un gros salaud.

_Merci pour le compliment.

_Tu comptes continuer longtemps avec les deux comme ça.

_Hn. Naruto et Neji sont complémentaires. A eux deux, ils regroupent toutes les qualités que je recherche chez quelqu'un. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas fusionner les deux pour ne faire qu'une personne.

_Il n'y a pas un que tu aimes plus que l'autre ?

_A quel moment ais-je parlé d'amour ? Tu fais trop dans le sentimentalisme grand frère.

_Pourtant je t'ai déjà entendu leurs dire je t'aime.

_Ce ne sont que trois petits mots auxquels certains donnent trop d'importance. Je leur dis juste ce qu'ils veulent entendre.

_Tu ne devrais pas jouer ainsi avec les sentiments des gens, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi.

_Tu es trop sérieux Itachi. Je suis jeune, beau et intelligent. Je peux avoir qui je veux, alors pourquoi je me priverais. Je veux m'amuser tant que je le peux. Quand je me ferais vieux, peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, je chercherais un peu plus de stabilité, mais pour le moment je vis.

_Profite bien le temps que ça dure, parce que j'ai le pressentiment qu'un jour tu vas payer l'addition.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je gère parfaitement la situation.

 **xxOxx**

 **Quelques semaines plus tard**

Dans un café très fréquenté de la ville de Konoha, Neji Hyuuga lisait tranquillement son journal tout en dégustant son café crème en terrasse. Il détourna ses yeux de l'article qu'il lisait lorsque son portable vibra dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sourit en constatant qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami. Il appelait certainement pour accepter l'invitation qu'il venait de lui envoyer par SMS.

_Salut.

_Comment va mon avocat préféré ?

_J'irai bien si tu me dis pouvoir venir chez moi ce soir.

_Je t'avais déjà dit que je ne pourrais pas.

_Mais tu m'avais aussi dit que tu essayerais de te libérer.

_Et j'ai essayé, mais il y a un dossier que je dois remettre demain à la première heure à mon père, donc je vais bosser toute la nuit au bureau.

_Je passerai t'apporter le dîner, comme ça on pourra au moins passer un peu de temps ensemble.

_C'est très tentant, mais si tu viens je serais déconcentré et je sais que je n'arriverais pas à résister à un petit dessert.

_Pourquoi résister.

_Parce que si mon père nous surprend, tous mes efforts pour obtenir son respect n'auront servi à rien.

_D'accord, je te laisserai travailler, seul, dans un la froideur des locaux de la société de ton père, déclara Neji déçu.

_Ne sois pas déçu, je me rattraperais.

_Tu as intérêt.

_Je te laisse, il faut vraiment que je clôture ce dossier.

_D'accord. Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi, je t'aime mon ange.

Neji rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et repris sa lecture, en tentant de mettre de côté sa déception.

_Neji Hyuuga ?

Il releva la tête en entendant une voix qui lui paraissait familière l'interpeler. Il tomba sur deux yeux bleus et reconnu sans aucun problème un ancien camarade de classe du collège.

_Naruto Uzumaki.

_Monsieur le snobinard se souvient de moi, je suis flatté, dit Naruto sur un ton amusé.

_Comment pourrais-je oublier le seul garçon avec qui je me suis bagarré au collège.

_Et qui t'avais donné ta raclé.

_J'ai beaucoup changé suite à tout ça. Je ne suis plus le snobinard que tu as connu.

_Dommage que je sois partis avant de voir ça.

_Assieds-toi, lui proposa Neji en lui montrant la chaise. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Naruto s'installa en déposant le paquet qu'il avait sur ses cuisses.

_Oui, j'vais commander un café au lait.

_Attends laisse, lui dit Neji en faisant signe à un serveur.

_Un café au lait, s'il vous plait, demanda Naruto lorsque le serveur arriva près d'eux.

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. C'est un retour définitif ou juste des vacances ? Demanda Neji.

_Ça fait un peu plus d'un an et demi que je suis de retour.

_Si longtemps ! Et on ne s'est jamais croisé.

_Je faisais pas mal d'aller-retour entre Suna et ici au début.

_Suna est une belle ville à ce que j'ai cru entendre. Beaucoup de gens d'ici vont tenter leur chance et toi tu reviens. La vie à Konoha te manquait tant que ça.

_J'adore Suna mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il faisait bon vivre à Konoha. Quand mes parents ont déménagé, ça a été très dur pour moi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me détacher de ma ville. Alors quand l'opportunité de rentrer s'est présenté, je n'ai pas réfléchit. J'ai plié bagages et je suis rentré.

_Et tu fais quoi ?

_Je suis chef cuisinier. Avec Akimichi Choji on va ouvrir un restaurant. D'ailleurs on l'inaugure ce soir, si tu peux venir tu seras le bienvenue, lui dit Naruto en lui tendant le feuillet publicitaire.

_J'y ferais un tour. Rassure-moi, vous n'allez proposer que des ramen, dit Neji sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_Je ne mange pas que des ramen maintenant, mon alimentation est plus varié, rajouta Naruto sur le même ton.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment, puis Naruto s'en alla devant se préparer pour ce soir.

 **xxOxx**

_J'appelle pour savoir comment va mon cuistot préféré, déclara Sasuke lorsque Naruto décrocha son téléphone.

_Beaucoup mieux, maintenant que j'entends ta voix, répondit Naruto.

_Alors comment les choses se présentent ?

_Pour le moment on gère. Tout le monde est un peu stressé, mais on sera dans les temps.

_Je suis sûr que cette soirée sera un succès.

_Je croise les doigts pour que ça le soit.

_Mon frère sera là, sa fiancée est une adepte de la bonne cuisine, donc ce sera l'occasion de vous présenter.

_Il faut donc que je mette les bouchées doubles ce soir. Tu viens de me rajouter un stress Sas'ke.

_Si tu veux, je peux venir un peu plus tôt pour te détendre.

_Très tentant, mais je dois rester lucide si je veux terminer tous mes plats. Il faut que j'y aille avant que Choji ne fasse un infarctus, dit Naruto en voyant celui-ci le fusiller du regard.

_A plus tard.

_J'attendrais. Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.

Naruto raccrocha, un immense sourire aux lèvres et se rendit en cuisine avant que son ami ne l'assassine sur place.

La soirée se déroulait très bien. Il y avait plein de monde et les mets servis étaient très appréciés des convives. Choji supervisait en cuisine pendant que Naruto réalisait certains mets sous les yeux de ses invités, accompagné d'un commis. Sasuke se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son petit ami et l'observa avec envie. Ça avait tendance à l'exciter de voir Naruto manipuler avec tant de facilité les condiments sous ses mains. Le regard de Naruto tomba dans ceux de son amant et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Sasuke se mordilla les lèvres pour faire comprendre à son petit ami les pensées qui l'habitaient et ce dernier rougit légèrement en le voyant faire. Après avoir fini sa démonstration, le commis servit aux invités placés devant eux ce que venait de préparer à l'instant le chef. Naruto décida de servir lui-même Sasuke et ce dernier en profita pour caresser la main tendue.

_Je suis à toi tout à l'heure, lui murmura Naruto.

Sasuke s'éloigna, se plaça dans un coin et ne perdait pas de vue le beau blond.

_Vu comme tu le dévore du regard, je suppose que c'est lui Naruto.

_Tu supposes bien grand frère, répondit Sasuke.

_Il est mignon, remarqua Itachi.

_Attention, je pourrais croire que tu vire gay. Père ne serait pas content de l'apprendre.

_J'ai déjà remarqué pas mal de femmes et d'hommes observer ton petit ami avec intérêt, dit Itachi sans relever ce que venait de dire Sasuke.

_Naruto me mange carrément dans la main. Tout comme toi c'est un sentimentaliste qui croit que l'amour et la fidélité sont de paire.

_Ce qui n'est pas pour te déplaire. N'est-ce pas ? Parce que bien que tu le fasses cocu, tu n'aimerais pas qu'il te fasse la même chose.

_Itachi au lieu de m'emmerder va plutôt récupérer ta fiancée avant qu'elle ne prenne dix kilos en une nuit.

Itachi sourit à son cadet puis alla retrouver Ayumi qui semblait véritablement se régaler avec des amis.

Sasuke continua d'observer Naruto et blêmit soudainement en voyant Neji apparaître devant le blond.

_Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici.

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews:)!

See you next time!

KnaD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, plus long que le premier! J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **Réponse à Myrie :** **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je l'ai lu avec beaucoup de plaisir. Je suis très contente de savoir que le premier chapitre t'a plu. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de la suite.**

 **J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs syntaxiques et orthographiques.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Sasuke fut désagréablement surpris lorsqu'il vit ses deux amants discuter comme s'ils se connaissaient. Lorsqu'il vit Naruto couler un regard vers lui, il se baissa rapidement, en se cachant derrière certains invités, faisant semblant de nettoyer ses chaussures, de peur que Neji ne le voit.

_Il faut que je sorte d'ici rapidement, marmonna-t-il.

_M. Uchiha?

Il releva la tête à l'attente de son nom et vit une femme à la chevelure rose. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir côtoyé cette femme et la fixa sans rien dire.

_Vous ne voyez pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je côtoie tellement de monde, je ne peux pas me rappeler tous les visages.

_Je suis Sakura Haruno, l'assistante de votre frère.

_Ah oui, mademoiselle Haruno. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu avec cette couleur de cheveux.

_Cela fait quand même six ans que j'ai fait cette coloration, répondit-elle légèrement vexée.

_Je n'comprends pas comment père a pu permettre qu'on embouche quelqu'un avec cette horrible couleur de cheveux, marmonna-t-il.

_Vous dîtes ?

_Non rien.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ?

_Ça ne vous regarde pas.

_Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? Je peux peut-être vous aider à le retrouver, dit-elle en se baissant pour être à son niveau.

_Dégage d'ici, tu vas attirer l'attention sur nous, grinça-t-il entre ses dents en voyant quelques personnes autour d'eux les regarder bizarrement.

_Vous pourriez être un peu plus aimable, je ne voulais que vous aider.

_Je ne veux pas de ton aide, alors tire-toi d'ici.

La jeune femme se leva vexée et s'en alla prestement avant de céder à l'envie de frapper le fils de son patron.

Le brun se redressa légèrement et regarda en direction de ses deux amants. Neji était toujours en face de Naruto et le regardait concocter un nouveau plat. En jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers ses deux partenaires, Sasuke se faufila à travers les personnes présentes en prenant la direction de la sortie.

_Tu t'en vas déjà ?

_Putain, tu m'as fait peur Itachi, s'exclama Sasuke en tenant sa poitrine.

_Je ne te savais pas cardiaque, lui dit Itachi en arborant un sourire.

_J'ai pas trop le temps de discuter, Neji est là, déclara Sasuke.

_Tu es trop nerveux p'tit frère, tu devrais prendre un verre pour te détendre, lui dit Itachi amusé par la situation.

_Ça t'amuse, hein.

_Beaucoup. Je croyais que la confrontation ne te faisait pas peur, rétorqua l'aîné le sourire aux lèvres.

_Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes sarcasmes. Si tu parles avec Neji, dis-lui que je bosse toujours au bureau quand à Naruto, ne te présente pas à lui.

_Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_Parce que je suis ton seul frère et que tu m'adore même si je suis un gros connard. J'y vais, déblatéra Sasuke rapidement avant de s'enfuir.

Dans son empressement il bouscula un serveur et ne prit même pas le temps de s'excuser de peur que ses deux amants ne le repèrent. Il alla à sa voiture, démarra puis se gara un peu plus loin du restaurant pour éviter que Neji ne voit sa voiture en partant. Il décida d'attendre jusqu'à ce que l'inauguration se termine.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par une vibration du portable qui se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon. C'était Neji : _« juste pour te dire que je pense à toi. Bisous »_

Il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il s'était assoupi pendant une heure.

_Peut-être qu'il est déjà rentré, dit-il pour lui-même.

 _« Tu fais quoi ? »_

Au bout de quelques secondes, il reçut une réponse.

 _« Je suis à l'inauguration d'un restaurant »_

_Fais chier. Il y est toujours, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

 _« Seul ? »_

 _« Jaloux ? »_

 _« J'ai entièrement confiance en toi. Profite bien, je me remets au travail. Bisous »_

Sasuke posa sa tête contre son siège et ferma les yeux, légèrement agacé que Neji ait gâché sa soirée.

 **xxOxx**

Les derniers invités venaient de quitter le restaurant. Naruto et Choji avaient fermé les portes afin de terminer le nettoyage de la cuisine et de la salle. Le blond mettait de l'ordre sur son plan de travail lorsque quelqu'un frappa sur la porte d'entrée du restaurant. Il vit Sasuke à travers la vitre, et soupira, déçu qu'il ne soit pas resté plus longtemps à l'inauguration. Il lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer.

_Pardonne-moi.

_Tu n'es même pas resté une demi-heure, bougonna Naruto.

_Mon père a appelé et ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, donc je suis parti pensant que j'aurais eu le temps de revenir avant la fermeture, dit-il en enlaçant le blond par la taille.

_Tu m'as dit avoir libéré ta soirée pour moi.

_Je sais. Pardonne-moi, insista le brun en posant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Après quelques secondes à bouder, Naruto craqua et finit par partager un baiser avec son brun.

_Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriquais par terre ? Demanda le blond après avoir rompu le baiser.

_Rien.

_Comment ça rien. J'ai même eu la sensation que tu te cachais….

_Me cacher ? De qui ? Le coupa Sasuke.

_Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire, déclara Naruto en encrant son regard dans celui du brun.

_Qu'est-ce-que tu es en train de t'imaginer ? J'aidais juste une jeune demoiselle à chercher sa boucle d'oreille. J'ai eu pitié d'elle en la voyant à genou, chercher désespérément son bijou. Même l'assistante de mon frère, une fille aux cheveux rose a voulu nous venir en aide.

Sasuke se détendit en voyant que Naruto semblait se satisfaire de son explication.

_Excuses-moi. Quand je ne t'ai plus vu, j'ai commencé à m'imaginer des choses…

_Tu devrais me faire un peu plus confiance, dit-il en jubilant intérieurement en voyant l'emprise qu'il avait sur le blond.

_Je te fais confiance, c'est juste que je remarque les regards appuyés de certaines sur toi et comme notre relation n'est pas officielle, rien ne les empêche de tenter leur chance. Tu es bi, on ne sait jamais, l'une d'entre elles pourrait t'intéresser.

_Je ne vois que toi, déclara Sasuke avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Naruto sourit tendrement à son amant, puis se libéra de ses bras pour terminer son rangement.

_J'ai fait la connaissance de ton frère, déclara le blond en mettant quelques couteaux dans sa mallette.

_Il ne t'a pas trop embêté j'espère, déclara Sasuke en insultant intérieurement son aîné.

_Non, il est très gentil et contrairement à toi, il n'a pas fait qu'un passage express à ma soirée.

_Je me rattraperai plus tard.

_J'espère bien, dit-il en fermant sa mallette.

_Tu as fini de ranger ?

_Choji est toujours dans la cuisine avec quelques employés. Je ne peux pas partir s'ils n'ont pas fini.

_Il ne leur reste sans doute pas grand-chose à faire. J'aimerais bien qu'on continue la soirée chez toi, susurra Sasuke à l'oreille du blond en venant l'enlacer de dos.

Le blond frémit en sentant le souffle de son compagnon effleurer son oreille et ne tarda pas à informer son associé de son départ, pour pouvoir enfin profiter de son beau brun.

* * *

Le lendemain c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'Itachi entra dans le bureau de son petit frère.

_Bonjour petit frère, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

_Elle s'est très bien terminée si tu veux tout savoir.

_J'imagine bien que Naruto n'a pas dû beaucoup résister face à ton numéro de charme.

_Personne ne me résiste.

_Tu sembles avoir repris du poil de la bête.

_J'ai été pris au dépourvu hier soir, mais ça ne se reproduira pas. A l'avenir je m'organiserai un peu mieux pour ne pas me retrouver dans cette situation.

_Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu.

_Ne recommence pas à me faire la morale. C'est ma vie et j'en fais ce que je veux.

_Ouais, mais dans ce cas-là, ne me mêle pas à tes histoires. Je me suis senti mal à l'aise quand j'ai discuté avec chacun d'eux.

_Je ne t'avais pas demandé d'aborder Naruto. Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas fait de gaffe.

Itachi lança un regard noir à son cadet suite à sa déclaration.

_Désolé, s'enquit de dire Sasuke en voyant son aîné légèrement agacé.

_Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais présenter tes excuses. Ils tiennent vraiment à toi, en plus ils se connaissent. Ils vont sans doute parler de toi.

_Je leur ai demandé de rester très discret sur notre relation par rapport à père. Vu la réputation qu'il a, ils me comprennent, donc ils ne diront pas que je suis leur amant.

_Tu devrais arrêter, pendant qu'il est encore temps. Ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec les sentiments des gens, lui dit Itachi avant de s'en aller.

_Pour le moment, je m'amuse bien avec les deux, donc je ne vais pas tout arrêter maintenant, dit Sasuke après le départ de son frère.

Il prit son téléphone et appela Neji afin qu'il se voit dans la soirée. Naruto, travaillant de nuit cette semaine, il pouvait profiter sereinement des débuts de soirée chez son brun.

 **xxOxx**

Après un diner copieux, ramené par Sasuke, les deux amants avaient pleinement profités l'un de l'autre. Neji était allongé tout contre son petit ami, et appréciait ce moment de plénitude. Il sentit Sasuke bouger légèrement et se redressa pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

_Attends-moi ici, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, lui dit Sasuke en se levant sous le regard interrogateur de Neji.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et attendit que son petit ami revienne dans la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit Sasuke entrer dans la pièce avec une enveloppe blanche dans les mains.

_Qu'est-ce c'est ? Demanda Neji en voyant Sasuke agiter l'enveloppe sous ses yeux.

Sasuke s'assieds et tendit l'enveloppe à son amant, qui la récupéra sans tarder.

_Ouvre, tu verras.

Neji ouvrit avec empressement l'enveloppe puis retira ce qui semblait être des pochettes de billets d'avion.

_Il ne manquerait pas quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en constatant qu'elles étaient vides.

_Hn. Je t'emmène quelque part ce weekend, mais je préfère te faire la surprise concernant la destination.

_On part…ce week end?!

_C'est qui le meilleur?

_Je travaille ce weekend.

_Mais je suis sûr que tu pourras te libérer, murmura l'Uchiha en se rapprochant de son partenaire.

_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Neji sourit à son amant puis vint poser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour partager un autre baiser.

_J't'avais dit que je me rattraperais.

_Merci.

Il déposa sur sa table de nuit l'enveloppe et se lova entre les bras de Sasuke.

_Tu ne m'as pas trop parlé de ta soirée d'hier. Ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda l'Uchiha au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur le torse de son amant, Neji lui répondit.

_C'était super, mais ça aurait été mieux si tu avais été là.

_Je n'en doute pas.

_Ton frère était présent avec sa fiancée. On a discuté un peu.

_Hn. C'était la seule personne que tu connaissais à cette inauguration ? Demanda Sasuke d'un air innocent.

_J'ai croisé des anciens camarades de classes, on a bien discuté. J'n'ai pas regretté d'y être allé.

_J'les connais?

_Non, pas que je sache. Quand t'es arrivé à Konoha, certain était déjà parti étudier ailleurs.

_Tu comptes les revoir ?

_Pourquoi toutes ses questions ? Demanda Neji en se redressant pour regarder son petit ami.

_Je m'intéresse à ta vie tout simplement.

_Pas que ça me déplaise, mais c'est bien la première fois que tu montres autant d'intérêt à ce que je fais et surtout avec qui.

_Ça veut tout simplement dire que je m'attache un peu plus à toi.

Réjouis par les propos de son compagnon, Neji posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres puis se serra contre lui.

_Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux demain, mais là j'suis vraiment fatigué, murmura le Hyuga.

Sasuke passa une de ses mains dans les longs cheveux du Hyuga, le sourire aux lèvres, satisfait de son emprise sur ses deux amants.

* * *

Deux verres de vin à la main, Sasuke s'installa sur le canapé à côté de son blond. Après avoir trinqué, ils burent une gorgée du breuvage.

_Tu as l'air fatigué, dit le brun.

_Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir, soupira Naruto en déposant son verre sur la table basse.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé, entre les jambes de son petit ami, en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

_Je ne t'attendais pas ce soir.

_J'avais envie de te voir, répondit le brun.

_C'est bon à attendre, déclara Naruto en passant une de ses mains dans la main libre de son amant.

_Et j'ai aussi une petite surprise pour toi.

_Je suis gâté ce soir.

_Tu l'aurais été encore plus, si t'étais moins fatigué, chuchota le brun au creux de l'oreille du blond.

Naruto sourit les yeux fermés, mais ne répondit rien. Il sentit le brun bouger légèrement, puis un effleurement sur sa joue le poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Il vit une enveloppe blanche entre les mains de son petit ami.

_Tu m'as écrit une lettre d'amour, ironisa Naruto.

_Si tu te moque de moi, je repars avec ma surprise, s'exclama Sasuke d'un ton amusé.

Naruto attrapa l'enveloppe avant que l'Uchiha ne l'ôte de son champ de vision et l'ouvrit sans attendre.

_Tu m'emmène où ? Demanda-t-il en tenant les pochettes vides.

_Tu le sauras une fois sur place.

Le blond se redressa pour faire face à son petit ami et tenter de lui soutirer des informations.

_Même pas un petit indice, dit-il en posant un baiser dans le cou opalin.

_Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu aimeras.

Le blond releva son visage et fixa tendrement son amant.

_On part ce week end? Demanda-t-il légèrement enjoué.

_Non, le weekend end suivant.

_Je bosse le week-end suivant, tu aurais pu choisir celui-là.

_Je pars en voyage d'affaire.

_Donc toi tu ne peux pas modifier ton emploi du temps, mais moi oui.

_Je n'obtiendrai aucune faveur de mon père, mais toi, je sais que tu sauras être très persuasif auprès de ton ami Choji.

_Je vais voir s'il veut bien échanger nos weekends, mais s'il s'est déjà organisé….

_Si tu ne peux pas, tu n'auras qu'à me dire quand tu pourras et je changerai la date.

_Merci, dit-il en donnant un baiser à son brun.

Sasuke approfondit le baiser, passa une main sous le tee-shirt du blond en l'attirant un peu plus à lui, mais ce dernier rompit le baiser, ses deux mains plaqués contre le torse du brun.

_Pas ce soir. J'suis vraiment vanné.

_Ok, répondit le brun en cachant sa déception.

_J'vais prendre une douche. Tu restes dormir ou tu préfères rentrer chez toi.

_J'vais te laisser te reposer tranquillement. Je dois me lever de bonne heure demain, pour me rendre sur un chantier avec mon père.

Après un chaste baiser, Naruto accompagna Sasuke à la porte. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que le brun appela son deuxième amant. Trois jours étaient passés depuis la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Neji, sans qu'il n'ait rien fait, et il voulait vraiment évacuer tout le stress généré par son père. Si Naruto ne pouvait rien pour lui, alors il irait chez l'Hyuga.

* * *

Passant dans le quartier du restaurant du blond, Neji décida de rendre une petite visite à ce dernier. Naruto venait de terminer son service et reçu avec joie son ancien camarade de classe. Ils étaient assis à une table avec quelques trucs à grignoter et à boire.

_Au vu de ton bronzage, tu as bien profité du weekend.

_J'te le fais pas dire.

_Je n'crois pas qu'il n'y ait que la plage qui te donne cet immense sourire. J'imagine que tu étais en charmante compagnie.

_En très bonne compagnie.

_Je la connais ?

_Non, c'n'est pas quelqu'un d'ici, mais cessons de parler de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton weekend ?

_Je travaillais….C'est sûr que c'est moins intéressant que ton weekend à la plage, mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, le weekend précédent le tien, j'étais à la montagne.

_Ça te ressemble beaucoup ce genre d'endroit. La glace, le froid…, le nargua Naruto.

_Te fous pas de moi Uzumaki, dit Neji sur un ton amusé. Et puis, je n'ai pas eu froid, étant donné que j'étais, moi aussi, en charmante compagnie.

_Et qui est ta malheureuse victime ?

_Comme tu ne m'as rien dit sur l'identité de ta chérie, je n'ai pas à satisfaire ta curiosité.

Naruto ricana face à l'attitude enfantine du brun et leva son verre pour qu'ils trinquent. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un long moment et furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Choji.

_Tu es toujours là Naruto ? Si tu veux me remplacer ce soir, dit-le moi tout de suite et je rentre chez moi.

_Je voudrais vraiment te rendre ce p'tit service, mais j'ai un rendez-vous important ce soir, répondit Naruto.

_Laisse-moi deviner….Avec ton canapé, ironisa Choji.

_J'peux vraiment rien te cacher, répondit Naruto sur un ton amusé.

Le blond présenta Choji au brun et après avoir rangé leur table, ils sortirent du restaurant.

_J'apprécie vraiment discuter avec toi et si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais bien qu'on reste en contact, pour mieux se connaître et devenir peut-être de bons amis, proposa le blond.

_Ça me ferait plaisir qu'on devienne amis.

_Cool alors…

Un léger silence suivi la déclaration du blond. Il se demandait s'il devait parler directement de son orientation sexuelle ou attendre d'être un peu plus proche de l'Hyuga.

_Tu veux me dire autre chose ? Demanda le brun.

_Oui…Si on doit devenir amis, j'préfère être honnête avec toi….J'suis homosexuel.

_Oh, ce n'est que ça, j'ai cru que t'allais me sortir un truc super grave.

_Je m'attendais à ce que tu me regarde bizarrement en cherchant le moyen de fuir élégamment, mais tant mieux si tu le prends si bien.

_Comment pourrais-je te regarder bizarrement alors que moi-même je suis homosexuel.

_Ben dit donc, on ne se supportait avant mais finalement on a pas mal de points communs, dit Naruto tout sourire.

_Tu ne me supportais pas à cause de ma beauté et de mon intelligence, le nargua Neji.

_Crétin, souffla Naruto en donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule du brun.

_On s'appelle ?

_On s'appelle, confirma Naruto.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent ravi de la nouvelle amitié naissante entre eux.

* * *

_Tu pourrais faire un effort Fugaku, nous sommes à table, s'agaça légèrement Mikoto en voyant son mari se lever de table pour prendre un appel.

_Cet appel est très important, répondit Fugaku avant de se rendre dans son bureau.

Mikoto soupira, puis reporta son attention sur ses deux fils.

_Depuis le temps, tu devrais être habitué, lui dit Itachi.

_On ne s'habitue jamais à ça.

_Tu devrais te réjouir ce soir maman, tu as tes deux fils avec toi pour diner, déclara Itachi d'un ton innocent en jetant un regard vers son cadet.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire.

_C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, tu étais souvent absent. En plus, ces deux derniers weekends, tu t'es pris des vacances, ce qui arrive rarement.

_Je n'ai personne. Je veux juste me détendre, le travail est très stressant, intervint Sasuke.

_J'aimerais bien savoir qui est ce jeune homme, rajouta Mikoto en fixant son fils.

_Maman ! Père pourrait t'entendre, marmonna Sasuke.

_Il serait temps que tu lui dises.

_Non. J'ai suffisamment galéré pour avoir un peu de respect de sa part.

_Sasuke…

_Non, la discussion est close. Si l'un de vous deux ose lui dire, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais.

_D'accord. Je ne dirai rien à ton père, mais tu pourrais au moins me présenter le jeune homme qui accapare ton temps libre, insista Mikoto un fin sourire au visage.

_Qui te dit que c'est un homme ?

_Je te connais très bien. Quand tu côtoies une femme, tu ne rentres jamais au petit matin. Bien que tu te proclame bi, tu préfères beaucoup plus la….

_Arrête maman ! Grinça le brun en regardant en direction du bureau de son père.

_D'accord, mon chéri, j'arrête, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

_Quand notre relation deviendra vraiment sérieuse, je te le présenterai.

_Lequel ? Marmonna Itachi.

_Ferme-là.

_Quelle bêtise as-tu encore dit à ton frère ? Demanda Mikoto à l'aîné.

_Rien.

_Au lieu d'embêter Sasuke dis-moi plutôt quand tu comptes organiser une réception pour officialiser tes fiançailles avec Izumi ?

_Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce qu'on fasse une fête pour annoncer nos fiançailles.

_Parce que j'adore les fêtes, s'exclama Mikoto. Alors ?

_A la fin du mois, c'est son anniversaire. On profitera de cette occasion pour l'annoncer à tout le monde.

_Je suis ravi de l'entendre, intervint Fugaku en s'installa sur la table. J'inviterai Hiashi Hyuga pour l'occasion. Je suis en train de faire des affaires avec lui et cette fête sera l'occasion de lui montrer toute mon amitié envers sa famille.

_Toute ton hypocrisie, chuchota Sasuke.

_Tu as dit quelque chose Sasuke ?

_Rien d'important, père.

_Comme d'habitude, conclu Fugaku.

_Je veux quelque chose de simple et intime père. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'inviter la famille Hyuga.

_Les Uchiha n'ont jamais fait les choses dans la simplicité. On fera une fête grandiose comme pour ta mère et moi.

_Je peux m'occuper des préparatifs, suggéra Mikoto.

Sasuke n'écoutait plus ce qui se disait. Encore une fois, son père ne montrait de l'intérêt qu'à son frère. Dès que Fugaku était là, Itachi était au centre des discussions. Il fallait qu'il trouve une femme plus belle et de bonne famille afin de rivaliser avec son grand frère.

_J'en parlerai à Izumi pour que vous en discutiez. Comme on pensait faire quelque chose d'intime, elle avait décidé de louer les services d'un nouveau restaurateur en ville, elle avait adoré ses plats. Mais si on doit faire quelque chose de GRANDIOSE, j'imagine qu'il ne pourra peut-être pas gérer une si grande réception.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Si Izumi veut vraiment de ce restaurateur, alors ce sera lui.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu des fiançailles d'Itachi avant que chacun n'aille dans leur chambre.

 **xxOxx**

 **Trois jours plus tard**

_Itachi ! S'écria Sasuke dans l'entrée de la demeure familiale.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers et se rendit devant la chambre de l'aîné. Sans frapper, il entra prestement dans la pièce, mais il n'y avait personne.

_Itachi ! Où te caches-tu sale traitre !

En descendant les escaliers, il croisa un domestique qui lui indiqua que son frère était dans la piscine. Lorsqu'il arriva, il le trouva en train de faire quelques longueurs et se planta au bord de la piscine pour être vu.

_Salut, p'tit frère, s'exclama Itachi en se tenant au bord de la piscine.

_Enfoiré.

_Pourquoi tant d'animosité envers moi ?

_C'est pour me faire chier que tu as demandé à Naruto de s'occuper du repas de tes fiançailles !

_Non, c'est Izumi qui a insisté pour que ce soit lui, répondit Itachi calmement en sortant de l'eau.

_Et tu n'aurais pas pu dire non.

_Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça.

_Parce que Neji sera là lui aussi. Il accompagnera son oncle.

_Ça c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

_Putain, tu l'as fait exprès !

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me prends autant la tête. Tu m'as bien dit que tu maîtrisais la situation.

_Oui, je la maîtrise parfaitement, mais toi tu fais tout pour que ça dégénère.

_Mon monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi petit frère, s'agaça légèrement Itachi.

_Ok, pas la peine de s'énerver. Pour Neji je ne peux rien faire, c'est père qui a invité son oncle et le vieux veut qu'il l'accompagne, mais pour Naruto, tu peux toujours annuler. Il y a beaucoup de bons traiteurs en ville…..

_Non, je ne ferai pas ça.

_Et pourquoi pas ?!

_Fiche-moi la paix Sasuke ! D'emmerde toi avec tes deux amants, et ne vient pas me prendre la tête avec ça. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais un caca nerveux. Père sera présent, donc aucun des deux n'aura de gestes déplacés envers toi. En plus Naruto passera la soirée en cuisine.

_Tu as raison, je n'ai aucun souci à me faire, soupira le brun.

Itachi secoua la tête, exaspéré par l'attitude de son cadet et s'en alla avant qu'il ne l'énerve davantage.

_Je me suis stressé pour rien. Ils ne se verront même pas à cette soirée.

Sasuke souffla de soulagement, et espéra au fond de lui, que tout se passerait bien. Il avait eu du mal à trouver des hommes qui répondaient à ses attentes, alors maintenant qu'il avait ses deux-là sous la main, il tenait à profiter encore quelques temps d'eux.

* * *

Et voilà! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre?! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires;)!

See you next time!

KnaD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut! J'ai un peu tardé, mais voilà le troisième chapitre. Plus qu'un chapitre pour clôturer l'histoire. Je crois que je le terminerai dans trois semaines.**

 **J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs syntaxiques et orthographiques.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

_Alors comme ça c'est toi qui te charge du repas de fiançailles d'Itachi Uchiha, s'exclama Neji depuis le balcon de l'appartement de Naruto.

Naruto avait invité le brun à déjeuner chez lui et ce dernier avait accepté l'invitation avec joie. En attendant que le repas soit prêt, ils avaient décidés de se détendre sur le balcon. Naruto revint vers le Hyuga avec deux bières à la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Ça t'en bouche un coin, n'est-ce pas ?

_Un peu. Tu viens à peine d'ouvrir et la famille Uchiha, une des plus riches familles de la ville, fait appel à tes services. Certains traiteurs enragent probablement.

_L'inauguration a eu plus de succès que je ne l'imaginais. La fiancée d'Itachi Uchiha est complètement tombée sous le charme de ma cuisine.

_C'est bon pour les affaires tout ça. Le restaurant sera sans doute plus rentable que prévu.

_Ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à Choji. On attendait une situation plus stable pour proposer des services de traiteur, mais on ne peut pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

_J'espère pour vous que tout se passera bien.

_Ça se passera bien, j'en suis sûr ! S'exclama le blond avec enthousiasme.

Ils trinquèrent puis burent une gorgée de la boisson.

_Moi aussi j'y serai, rajouta Neji.

_Ah bon ? Tu es proche de la famille Uchiha?

_Mon oncle fait actuellement des affaires avec Fugaku Uchiha, le père d'Itachi. Il a été invité et il m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

_Donc vous allez passer la soirée à parler affaire…j'te plains.

_Hn…Je pourrais toujours me consoler avec ta cuisine.

_Pas faux, répondit Naruto amusé.

Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter tranquillement avant de passer à table.

 **xxOxx**

_C'était délicieux ! J'ai du mal à croire que c'est vraiment toi qui ait cuisiné, déclara Sasuke en prenant la dernière bouchée de son dessert.

_Quand on cuisine avec amour, on peut faire des prouesses, rétorqua Neji avec une pointe de malice dans le regard.

_La dernière fois que tu as cuisiné un plat avec amour, j'ai failli perdre le sens du goût.

_Enfoiré !

Sasuke se pencha vers son amant le sourire aux lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement.

_Je me fiche que tu sache cuisiner ou pas. Je t'aime comme tu es, souffla Sasuke son visage à quelques millimètres de celui du Hyuga.

Le rouge aux joues, Neji combla de nouveau l'espace entre eux et exigea un baiser beaucoup plus approfondit que le précédent. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent essoufflés.

_En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui ai préparé le dîner, admit Neji en commençant à débarrasser la table.

_Tu n'avais pas besoin de me l'avouer, je le savais, répondit Sasuke en aidant son amant.

_Hier, j'étais chez mon ami Naruto, le cuisinier, tu te rappelles de lui ? Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Ben, je lui ai demandé de me prépa….

Un bruit d'éclat de verre l'interrompit et il se retourna rapidement vers Sasuke.

_Fais chier, grogna l'Uchiha.

_Laisse, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer, s'enquit de dire Neji en s'approchant de son compagnon.

_Non, je vais m'en occuper, répondit Sasuke en allant chercher le nécessaire.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Neji lui parle de Naruto. La seule fois, où il avait mentionné son nom, c'était lorsqu'il lui avait donné plus d'informations sur les anciens camarades de classe qu'il avait croisé à l'inauguration du restaurant du blond. Il ne pensait pas que leur relation avait autant évoluée. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui que c'est deux-là soient amis, car les amis finissent toujours par se faire des confidences. Il revint avec une pelle et un balai et commença à nettoyer.

_Ça doit te changer de chez toi, ricana Neji. Je ne savais même pas que tu savais tenir un balai.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Sasuke ne releva même pas la remarque de l'Hyuga.

_Sasuke ?! L'interpella Neji en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_Quoi ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

_Qu'est-ce que t'as. Tu es soudainement devenu pensif.

_Non ce n'est rien. J'ai juste un p'tit coup de barre.

_Ben, laisse ça et va t'allonger un peu dans ma chambre, dit Neji en récupérant le balai entre ses mains. Quand je finirais de ranger, je viendrai te rejoindre et j'te ferai un p'tit massage si t'es toujours éveillé.

Sasuke se rendit dans la chambre du brun, mais au lieu de s'allonger, il prit son autre portable dans sa sacoche et l'alluma. Il avait reçu un message de Naruto. Le blond voulait savoir s'il comptait passer plus tard. C'était plutôt tentant. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis décida qu'il resterait avec Neji. C'était une petite vengeance : la prochaine fois, le blond réfléchira à deux fois avant de repousser ses avances. Il allait répondre à ce dernier, mais il rangea le portable rapidement dans sa sacoche en entendant Neji venir.

_Je vois que tu attends ton massage, déclara Neji amusé, en retrouvant son petit ami assis au bord du lit.

_Une telle proposition ne se refuse pas.

_Je vais chercher l'huile de massage, allonge-toi.

Sasuke enleva sa chemise et s'allongea sur le ventre en plaçant quelques oreillers sous sa tête. Il entendit les pas de son amant, puis senti ce dernier se placer à califourchon sur lui. Il émit un soupir de bien-être lorsque les doigts de Neji commencèrent à glisser sur son dos.

_Tu as vraiment des doigts de fée.

_Je n'ai rien encore fait de spéciale.

Sasuke se tut, profitant de l'agréable massage prodigué par son amant.

_Tu es très tendu, remarqua Neji en massant les épaules du brun.

_On ne peut être que tendu avec Fugaku Uchiha.

_Tu n'as jamais pensé te libérer de l'emprise de ton père pour voler de tes propres ailes.

_Mon père a le bras long. Si je décide de partir, il fera tout pour que j'échoue, afin que je revienne à ses pieds.

_C'est dommage, qu'il soit comme ça. J'espère juste qu'un jour, tu pourras vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends.

_J'attends ce jour avec impatience.

_Comme ça on pourra vivre notre relation au grand jour, rajouta Neji.

_Hn.

L'Hyuga ne montra rien de sa déception face au manque de réaction de Sasuke, suite à sa déclaration. Il sentait que son compagnon n'était pas prêt à assumer leur relation et ça n'était pas uniquement dû à son père. Même si cela le pesait de vivre cette relation cachée, il était prêt à attendre. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent puis Neji se baissa et vint mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de son amant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sasuke un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

_J'ai envie de toi, susurra l'Hyuga.

Sasuke ne bougea pas et se mordilla les lèvres face aux attentions de son petit ami. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la pièce. Cette sonnerie, c'était celle qu'il avait attribué à Naruto.

_Laisse sonner, murmura Neji.

Sasuke ne répondit pas la première fois et se retourna pour embrasser son brun. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, et bien que l'Hyuga se montre un peu plus entreprenant que d'habitude, il rompit leur baiser, dans l'intention de répondre.

_C'est mon père, s'il insiste c'est que ça doit être important, dit-il en se redressant.

_Si c'est important, il t'appellera sur ton téléphone personnel.

_Je le connais. Tant que je ne répondrai pas, il insistera. Et s'il est contraint de m'appeler sur ma ligne personnelle, il sera exécrable.

_Ça a arrêté de sonner. Viens, tu l'appelleras après, insista Neji en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

Le Hyuga soupira exaspéré lorsque le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

_Je réponds, je vois ce qu'il me veut et après je serai tout à toi.

_Hn.

Sasuke récupéra son téléphone dans sa sacoche, puis sortit de la chambre en vérifiant que Neji ne le suivait pas.

_Bonsoir mon cœur, dit-il en décrochant.

_Pourquoi t'as autant tardé à répondre ? Demanda Naruto.

_Je discutais avec mon père, mais quand il a vu que j'n'étais plus concentré, il a préféré mettre fin à notre échange.

_Ah désolé, je ne pensais pas te déranger.

_Non, tu ne me dérange jamais. Tu viens d'écourter une discussion ennuyeuse avec mon père, dit-il en allant sur le balcon.

_Tu es donc libre maintenant, fit remarquer le blond.

_Aurais-tu besoin de moi ce soir ?

_Je ne veux pas passer la nuit tout seul. Je crois que j'ai besoin de tendresse ce soir, ça me déprime d'être tout seul à l'appartement.

Sasuke vit Neji se diriger vers lui, à travers la baie vitrée, et compris qu'il devait achever au plus vite sa conversation avec Naruto.

_Ne me dis pas non, rajouta le blond.

_D'accord, j'arrive.

_Merci ! J't'attends. Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi.

Lorsque le blond raccrocha, il garda le téléphone près de son oreille, et fit semblant de discuter avec son père.

_Père vous êtes sûr que ça ne peut pas attendre demain, dit-il en voyant Neji ouvrir la baie vitrée. Je peux venir très tôt demain matin pour m'occuper de ça…..Ok, je ferais comme vous voudrez. J'arrive.

La déception se lut sur le visage du Hyuga à l'entente de ses quelques mots.

_J'suis désolé mon cœur, mais je dois y aller, dit Sasuke en s'approchant de son amant.

_J'ai bien compris, soupira Neji.

_Si j'arrive à me libérer de mes obligations, je reviendrai et on reprendra là où on s'est arrêté.

_Ne me parle pas de chose que tu ne feras pas. Quand tu auras finis avec ton père, reste plutôt chez toi, parce que je ne t'attendrais pas encore une fois comme un con.

_Neji attends, dit Sasuke en le retenant par le bras. Ne sois pas fâché s'il-te-plait.

_Je ne suis pas fâché, je suis déçu, ce n'est pas pareil.

_Je me rattraperai, dit-il en venant enlacer le Hyuga.

_Tu dis toujours la même chose, répliqua Neji en se soustrayant de l'étreinte de son petit ami. C'est déjà difficile de vivre une relation cachée, mais le temps qu'on passe ensemble, je dois aussi le partager avec ton père.

_Ça ne me plait pas non plus, mais si je tiens à garder le poste que j'occupe actuellement dans l'entreprise, je me dois d'être disponible.

_Et moi dans tout ça. Je ne suis qu'un bouche trou, c'est ça.

_Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça.

_Pourtant, c'est comme ça que je me sens depuis quelques temps.

_Neji…

_Prends tes affaires et va-t-en. Va rejoindre ton père, le GRAND Fugaku Uchiha.

Sasuke empoigna Neji brusquement et l'embrassant avec force. L'Hyuga posa ses deux mains sur le torse de son amant et le repoussa.

_Tu vois, tu ne comprends rien. Tu penses que je te dis tout ça, juste pour du sexe…Je voulais juste qu'on passe une nuit d'amour tous les deux et pouvoir me réveiller à côté de toi demain, mais c'est trop te demander.

Une larme perla sur la joue du Hyuga et avant que Sasuke ne lui dise quoique ce soit, il alla se réfugier dans sa salle de bain.

Sasuke tenta de raisonner son compagnon, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de ce dernier, il prit ses affaires et s'en alla, exaspéré. Il savait que Neji serait plus calme demain et qu'avec quelques belles paroles et petites attentions, il ne lui en voudrait pas très longtemps, mais leur relation devenait compliquée et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Neji commençait à être un peu trop exigent. Si ça continuait ainsi, il n'aurait d'autres choix que de quitter le brun.

Lorsque l'Hyuga entendit son amant partir, il laissa libre cours à ses pleurs.

 **xxOxx**

_Bonsoir, dit Sasuke d'une voix suave lorsque son blond ouvrit la porte.

_Je vois que tu n'es pas venu les mains vides, lui dit Naruto un immense sourire au visage en voyant la boîte de chocolat que lui tendait son amant.

_Tu m'as dit que tu déprimais, alors j'ai ramené du renfort, au cas où je ne suffirais pas.

_En plus ce sont mes préférés. Merci, dit Naruto en donnant un petit baiser à son amoureux.

Sasuke prit sur lui pour ne pas se jeter directement sur son blond et écouta distraitement ce qu'il avait à raconter. Le blond était un grand bavard, c'est pour cela qu'il avait du mal à vivre seul dans cet appartement. C'était un très grand défaut pour Sasuke, mais quand ses yeux avaient croisé le regard azur du blond à Suna, il n'avait eu qu'une chose en tête : qu'il soit à lui. Pour atteindre son objectif, il a donc été obligé de faire un petit sacrifice : écouter un minimum ce que lui disait ce dernier.

_Tu veux un autre verre, lui demanda Naruto en emportant les deux verres vides.

_Non, ça ira, répondit Sasuke en se levant à sa suite. Je préfère avoir les idées claires.

Il vint enlacer son amant dans le dos et nicha son nez dans son cou bronzé. Naruto mit les deux verres dans l'évier puis posa ses mains sur celle du brun en penchant son cou légèrement.

_J'ai envie de toi, souffla le brun.

_On devrait peut-être aller dans la chambre, murmura le blond.

_Y a de quoi faire ici, pourquoi aller ailleurs.

Naruto rit légèrement puis se tourna vers son brun.

_Je vois que tu es d'humeur coquine ce soir….Tant mieux, parce que j'ai une pêche d'enfer, rétorqua-t-il avant d'embrasser avec envie son compagnon.

La lumière du jour filtrait à travers les rideaux de chambre de Naruto. Sasuke papillonna des yeux, puis passa sa main mollement sur son visage. Il regarda pendant quelques instants la tête blonde posé sur son torse puis eut envie de caresser ses cheveux en bataille. Il glissa ses doigts dans la touffe blonde et écarta quelques mèches de son front. Naruto dormait profondément et un doux sourire apparu sur le visage du brun en l'observant. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la nuit très agité qu'ils avaient passée. Il ne regrettait pas du tout d'être venu. Il devait bien se l'avouer, Naruto avait beaucoup moins de retenu et plus d'imagination que Neji à ce niveau-là. Il s'extirpa du lit aussi discrètement que possible, prit son téléphone et sortit de la chambre silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller son amant.

Il alla sur le balcon et appela Neji, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas.

_Bonjour mon cœur, je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit parce que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. J'aimerais qu'on se voit aujourd'hui, je ne supporte pas de rester fâché avec toi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus. Rappelle-moi dès que tu auras ce message…Je t'aime.

Après avoir raccroché, il prépara un petit déjeuner, puis plaça le tout sur un plateau. Lorsqu'il l'apporta dans la chambre, il constata que le blond dormait toujours. Il déposa le tout sur la table de chevet, puis décida de réveiller son amant en douceur.

Le blond gigota légèrement en entendant son prénom et en sentant des baisers sur son visage et son cou.

_Hn, geignit-il.

_C'est l'heure de se réveiller, murmura Sasuke.

_Hn.

_Je nous ai préparé un petit déjeuner, je ne voudrais pas le prendre seul.

Le blond ouvrit mollement ses yeux et vit le plateau posé sur la table de chevet. Il tourna son visage vers Sasuke avec un petit sourire malgré son état comateux.

_On va prendre le petit dej au lit, marmonna le blond la voix un peu rauque.

_Si tu te décides à te lever.

Heureux de l'initiative de son petit ami, le blond se redressa et observa son compagnon poser le tout sur le lit et le servir.

_Je crois que je suis toujours en train de dormir.

Sasuke le pinça légèrement et il couina un peu sous la douleur.

_Hey !

_Maintenant, tu sais que tu ne rêves pas, répliqua Sasuke en présentant une tartine devant les lèvres de son amant.

 **xxOxx**

_Tu ne m'as pas rappelé, dit Sasuke lorsque Neji lui ouvrit la porte.

_J'avais du travail, répondit le brun.

_Tu ne me laisse pas entrer ?

_Si c'est pour t'en aller juste après, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

_Neji, s'il-te-plait, insista le brun en fixant son amant.

L'Hyuga soupira d'un air lasse puis se décala pour laisser entrer son petit ami.

_Tiens, lui dit Sasuke.

_Tu penses m'acheter avec une boîte de bonbons ?

_Non, mais je sais que ce sont tes préférés et je voulais te faire plaisir.

Neji garda ses bras croisés et continua de fixer son amant sans rien dire.

_Je m'en veux pour hier soir.

_C'est pour cela que tu es parti et que tu ne m'as appelé qu'au petit matin.

_Je savais que tu ne me répondrais pas.

_Tu peux repartir avec ta boîte de confiserie, se renfrogna un peu plus l'Hyuga.

Sasuke laissa tomber la boîte au sol puis se rapprocha de son petit ami. Neji tenta de s'éloigner mais Sasuke fut plus rapide et l'enlacer par la taille solidement.

_Lâche-moi, grogna Neji en tentant de le repousser.

_Tu n'as pas envie que je te lâche, ton corps me dit tout le contraire.

Neji plaqua ses mains contre le torse de l'Uchiha pour l'éloigner, mais Sasuke le poussa contre la porte et l'embrassa fougueusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke jubilait intérieurement en sentant les mains de son brun glissa vers son cou. Il savait qu'une fois la grosse crise passée, son amant ne résisterait pas. Il souleva les jambes de l'Hyuga pour qu'il l'entoure autour de sa taille, puis l'emmena dans la chambre pour qu'ils reprennent, là où ils s'étaient arrêté hier soir.

 **xxOxx**

_Sasuke, je voudrais te parler du dossier Sarutobi, s'exclama Itachi en croisant son frère dans les couloirs de la demeure familiale.

_Plus tard Itachi, souffla Sasuke d'un ton las.

Le cadet se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur son lit.

_Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive, demanda Itachi perplexe face à l'attitude de son frère.

_Ces deux-là vont me tuer, marmonna Sasuke.

Après avoir passé la nuit avec Neji, Sasuke avait dormi chez lui et préparé un petit déjeuner comme il l'avait fait pour Naruto. Sa journée de travail avait été longue, donc maintenant qu'il était rentré, il ne ferait rien. Itachi n'avait qu'à être à l'entreprise aujourd'hui.

_Tu parles de Naruto et Neji ?

_De qui d'autres je peux parler.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Itachi en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

_Rien.

_Comment ça rien. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi épuisé.

_J't'ai dit que ce n'est rien.

_Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler j'appelle mère, comme ça elle préviendra le médecin de famille…

_Putain t'es chiant Itachi.

_Je sais, mais n'empêche que je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça et je m'inquiète un peu pour mon enfoiré de petit frère.

_Tant que je ne te le dirai pas, tu ne me foutras pas la paix.

_Tu le sais déjà, alors arrête de perdre du temps inutilement. Et tu sais bien que ça ne te servira à rien de mentir.

Sasuke soupira et se redressa mollement de son lit.

_Je crois que j'ai trop forcé….côté sexe, avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Itachi éclata de rire face à la mine gênée de son petit frère.

_Arrête de rire !

_Finalement tu es un petit joueur malgré ce que tu veux faire croire, déclara Itachi amusé.

_Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Naruto. Généralement, je ne me plains pas car Neji étant plus calme, j'arrive à récupérer, mais là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait, il était plus entreprenant et demandeur. Je ne pense même pas pouvoir…..

Sasuke ne termina pas sa phrase, mais au vu du sourire moqueur de son frère, il savait qu'il avait compris.

_A ce point ?

_Je crois que je vais faire une semaine d'abstinence pour récupérer.

_Au moins tu prendras le temps de mieux découvrir tes amants, déclara Itachi.

_Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je les connais très bien, souffla Sasuke en se rallongeant sur son lit. Pour que quelqu'un te mange dans la main, il faut bien le cerner. Je sais tout ce qu'ils aiment, détestent, ce que signifie chacune de leur mimique, les dates importantes dans leur vie, leur plus grande peur, leur plus grand rêve…..Et je ne confonds jamais les deux, dit-il en baillant.

Itachi observa son frère surpris et un peu perplexe, mais il ne dit rien. Avant de sortir, il ôta les chaussures aux pieds de Sasuke et l'installa correctement sur le lit en le couvrant légèrement.

 **xxOxx**

La demeure Uchiha était bondée de monde. Itachi soupira exaspéré par toutes ces présences. Encore une fois il devait subir les envies démesurées de ses parents.

_Ce n'était pas non plus ce que je prévoyais, mais nous devrions tenter de profiter de cette fête. C'est en notre honneur, lui dit doucement Izumi.

_Je me demande si c'est vraiment en autre honneur, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de son père qui discutait un peu plus loin avec des collaborateurs.

_Tout le monde semble heureux d'être là, c'est l'essentiel.

_Tu as raison, répondit Itachi.

En balayant le jardin des yeux, il remarqua Sasuke un peu plus loin, discuter avec Neji. Il espérait au fond de lui que les conneries de son frère ne gâcheraient pas sa soirée. Ce serait vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau si les deux amants de son frère se bagarraient ici.

Tout le monde s'activait en cuisine. Naruto et Choji supervisaient chaque plat. La réputation de leur restaurant était en jeu, donc il ne fallait rien lâcher ce soir. De temps en temps, Naruto allait discrètement dans le jardin, pour regarder les réactions des invités. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois, de chercher Sasuke dans cette grande foule et ce qui lui avait paru anodin la première fois, ne le semblait plus maintenant : Sasuke était toujours en compagnie de Neji et il semblait bien se connaître et s'apprécier. Pourtant jamais Sasuke ne lui avait parlé de Neji et de même pour son ami.

_Naruto ?!

_Hein.

_C'n'est pas le moment de rêver. Reste concentré, la soirée n'est pas encore finie.

_Désolé Choji. Je vais voir où ça en est avec les desserts.

_Tu vas bien Naruto ?

_Oui, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste un p'tit coup de mou, rien qui m'empêchera de terminer la soirée.

_Ok, mais si ça ne va pas tu me dis. Je trouve que tu as une petite mine.

_D'accord.

Naruto tenta de ne plus penser à son ami et son petit ami en se convainquant qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant, que c'était lui qui se faisait des films. Il ne préféra plus retourner à l'extérieur de peur de les voir toujours ensemble.

Après le dîner, Sasuke se réfugia dans un coin tranquille près du bar. Il vit Neji se lever de table pour venir le rejoindre. Il était plutôt serein ce soir, car Naruto ne sortait pas de sa cuisine. Tout se passait mieux que ce qu'il pensait. Depuis le début de la soirée, Neji se rapprochait de lui dès qu'une opportunité se présentait et ça aurait été compliqué si Naruto venait dans le jardin.

_Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi à cette fête, déclara Neji en se plaçant à côté de son amant.

_Tu aurais supporté les nombreuses discussions ennuyeuses de ton oncle.

_Je te dois donc une fière chandelle, répondit le Hyuga en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

_Hn, mais je sais que tu sauras me récompenser.

_S'il n'y avait pas tous ses invités autour, je t'aurais déjà embrassé.

_Seulement ça ?

_Ce n'est pas très gentille de me torturer de la sorte.

En voyant le barman se rapprocher d'eux, Sasuke se tut et Neji en fit de même. Il leur proposa un cocktail qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers.

_Il vaut mieux qu'on reste prudent sur ce qu'on dit. Il pourrait y avoir des oreilles indiscrètes, déclara Sasuke à voix basse.

_Tu as raison.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment et virent certains serveurs sillonner la salle avec les desserts.

_Tu devrais peut-être aller à ta table, dit Neji.

_Non, je le prendrai ici.

_C'n'est pas un peu mal poli. C'est quand même les fiançailles de ton frère.

_Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne doit remarquer mon absence à la table. Itachi et Izumi attirent l'attention de tous.

_Sauf la mienne, déclara Neji sentant de l'amertume dans la voix de son amant. Si tu restes là, alors je prendrai moi aussi mon dessert au bar.

Sasuke sourit discrètement touché sur le moment par les propos du Hyuga. Il fit signe à l'un des serveurs de leur apporter des plateaux. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'installer ailleurs. Certains invités profitaient du confort des canapés installés à proximités.

Quelques minutes après le service du dessert, l'oncle du Hyuga l'informa de son départ. Neji décida de profiter encore un petit moment de son amant.

_Maintenant que mon oncle est parti, personne ne risque de me chercher. On pourrait peut-être s'éclipser dans un coin tranquille, vu que personne ne fait attention à nous.

_Ce n'est pas prudent…

_Ton père est en pleine discussion professionnelle, ta mère est avec ses amies, ton frère et sa fiancée sont sollicités par les invités…Ils ne remarqueront même pas notre absence….

_C'est très tentant.

_Laisse-toi tenter…Ça va faire deux semaines qu'on a rien fait et avoir passé toute la soirée à tes côtés sans pouvoir rien faire, m'a mis dans un état de frustration intense….

_Généralement c'est toi le plus raisonnable de nous deux…

_Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable.

_On pourrait nous surprendre, souffla Sasuke en regardant dans la direction de son père.

_Ça ne sera que plus excitant.

Sasuke observa les gens autour d'eux et ne put résister plus longtemps à la demande de son petit-ami.

_Je pars devant. Cinq minutes après moi, emprunte la même porte.

_Ok.

 **xxOxx**

Lorsqu'Izumi alla en cuisine pour remercier les deux chefs et leur demander de venir afin qu'elle les présente aux invités, Naruto voulu refuser, mais son ami Choji semblait y tenir, donc il dut se résigner à y aller. Ils accompagnèrent Izumi jusqu'à la petite estrade où se tenait l'orchestre. Le blond ne faisait guère attention au discours d'Izumi, ni aux regards des invités. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher du regard son compagnon. Il finit par le voir, sortir de la maison pour se rendre près du bar. Lorsque Sasuke le remarqua, il lui fit un discret clin d'œil, mais il ne réagit pas. Il détourna ses yeux, lorsqu'il sentit le bras de Choji, dans son dos, le poussant à avancer. Avant d'arriver en cuisine, ils furent interpellés par certains invités, mais Naruto n'écoutait rien de ce qu'ils disaient. Il vit Neji reprendre place au côté de Sasuke, un sourire radieux au visage. Ils échangeaient quelques mots, mais il voyait bien son amant lui jeter quelques coups d'œil un peu mal à l'aise. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque la main de Neji se posa sur l'avant-bras de Sasuke. Bien que l'Uchiha ait repoussé le geste de son ami, le regard de Neji en disait long : il n'y avait pas de doute, il se passait quelque chose entre ses deux-là.

_Je crois que notre affaire fonctionnera mieux que prévu, s'exclama Choji en entrant dans la cuisine. On n'a pas vraiment le choix, il faudra embaucher davantage d'employés pour qu'on puisse proposer nos services en tant que traiteur…Naruto tu m'écoutes ? Naruto !

_Excuses-moi Choji, je ne me sens pas très bien.

_Je vois ça, t'es tout pâle….J'vais demander à un des commis de te raccompagner chez toi...

_Non, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, ça va passer.

_Il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire, je peux gérer la suite. Rentre chez toi et repose-toi.

_D'accord mais ne dérange personne, je vais…

_Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Kenichi, tu pourrais raccompagner le chef Uzumaki chez lui.

_Oui chef.

_J't'assure Choji, c'n'est pas nécessaire.

_Tu n'iras pas conduire dans cet état. On charge la voiture, Kenichi te conduit chez toi puis il ira déposer les ustensiles dans le restaurant. Assieds-toi en attendant qu'on charge une partie du matériel.

Naruto finit par capituler, sachant son ami tout aussi borné que lui. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le blond se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné de Kenichi. Avant qu'il ne s'installe, quelqu'un l'interpella. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait : c'était la voix de Sasuke.

_Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda Sasuke en s'approchant davantage.

_Tu n'as rien fait pour que je reste, répondit Naruto sur la défensive.

Sasuke demanda au jeune homme de s'éloigner, ce que fit ce dernier hésitant, car son chef lui ordonnait le contraire.

_Pourquoi tu m'agresse, demanda doucement Sasuke.

_Tu oses me poser cette question, mais quel culot tu as !

_Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore imaginé ?

_Imaginé ! Certainement pas. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

_De quoi tu parles, bordel.

_Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Sasuke. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

_Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu me fais ta crise pour une raison qui m'échappe.

_Je ne veux plus discuter avec toi, dit Naruto en ouvrant la portière. Si on continue cette discussion, je crois que je finirais par te péter la gueule et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la fête de fiançailles de ton frère.

Kenichi s'approcha mais Sasuke lui fit signe de rester là où il était.

_Monsieur Akimichi m'a demandé d'accompagner le chef chez lui, dit Kenichi en continuant d'avancer.

_Je vais raccompagner monsieur Uzumaki chez lui, lui dit Sasuke.

_Qui te dit que je veux rentrer avec toi.

_On a des choses à se dire. Et même si tu refuses, je vous suivrais. Je ne te ficherais pas la paix tant qu'on n'aura pas parlé, lui déclara Sasuke sérieusement.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant, puis Naruto finit par capituler, ne voulant pas mettre son employé plus mal à l'aise.

_Kenichi, tu diras au chef Akimichi que mon ami monsieur Uchiha me raccompagne.

_Oui chef, répondit le commis pas très convaincu de devoir laisser son patron avec monsieur Uchiha.

Naruto attendit Sasuke quelques minutes, puis le vit arriver dans sa voiture. Il monta et boucla sa ceinture sans rien dire. Sasuke le regarda puis commença à rouler en se demandant ce qu'il allait dire à son amant pour qu'il se calme, car il avait deviné l'origine de sa colère : Neji.

 **xxOxx**

Après l'agréable moment qu'il avait partagé avec l'Uchiha dans sa chambre, Neji avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter la fête. Il commençait à fatiguer. Lorsqu'il se rendit à sa voiture, il rencontra Asuma Sarutobi qui l'accapara un petit moment. Pendant que l'homme lui parlait, son attention fut attirée par une scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin. Il vit Sasuke sortir de chez lui et interpeller Naruto. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais leur échange semblait tendu. De plus, ce qui le choquait, c'est qu'ils se parlaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Or son petit ami, à qui il avait parlé de Naruto, ne lui avait jamais dit connaître le blond.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène et regrettait ne pas pouvoir les entendre. Après quelques minutes, il vit Sasuke s'en aller. Il allait prendre congé d'Asuma, pour rejoindre Naruto qui était resté sur place, afin de lui poser des questions, mais il s'immobilisa en voyant Sasuke s'arrêter au niveau du blond et l'embarquer dans sa voiture.

_Neji vous m'écoutez ? Demanda Asuma.

_Je dois y aller, on reprendra cette discussion une autre fois, déblatéra Neji en monta rapidement dans sa voiture.

Sans réfléchir, il prit la direction de l'appartement de Naruto, le cœur lourd.

Ayant pris un chemin plus court, Neji était arrivé avant les deux autres. Il s'était caché dans les escaliers de secours donnant sur le palier de l'appartement de Naruto. Il s'interrogeait sur la raison de la dispute de son ami et de son amant. Il ne comprenait pas et avait la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait. Pourquoi Sasuke lui aurait caché connaître Naruto ? Sans le vouloir, il commença à penser à une éventuelle relation entre son ami et son petit ami, mais il refusait d'y croire. Il priait ardemment que Naruto rentre seul chez lui.

_Je suis complètement ridicule. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, souffla l'Hyuga pour lui-même un peu las. Il y a certainement une autre explication logique à tout ça. Je demanderais à Sasuke.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir, il entendit l'ascenseur, puis des bruits de pas.

_Tu n'as rien dit de tout le trajet, dit Sasuke devant la porte de l'appartement du blond.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?!

_Que tu me crois quand je te dis que Neji ne représente rien pour moi et que c'est mon père qui m'a demandé d'être sympa avec lui, pour faire bonne impression auprès de la famille Hyuga.

Le cœur du Hyuga fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine à l'attente de ces mots et se sentit comme paralysé

_J'ai du mal à te croire Sasuke. Tu as quand même passé toute la soirée avec lui. Sa compagnie ne semblait pas te déplaire.

_Ça s'appelle du professionnalisme dans mon milieu. Tu agis de la même façon avec tes clients et pourtant je ne te fais pas de scène. Et puis tu ne l'as sans doute pas remarqué, mais c'est lui qui se collait à moi. Il ne connaissait personne et il ne tenait pas à faire la conversation avec les autres invités.

_J'ai l'impression que tu me mens.

_Naruto.

_Ne t'approche pas de moi, tu m'embrouille, s'agaça Naruto en repoussant son amant.

Il sortit ses clés puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

_Naruto, tu dois me croire. Il n'y a que toi.

_Je ne sais pas Sasuke, j'ai besoin de réfléchir….seul, rétorqua sèchement le blond en mettant sa main devant son compagnon pour qu'il ne franchisse pas le seuil de la porte.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me crois ?

_Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ce soir ne pourra m'enlever de la tête ce que j'ai vu.

Sans que le blond ne s'y attende, Sasuke accapara ses lèvres et pendant quelques secondes, il se laissa faire. Lorsqu'il repensa au visage souriant de Neji, à sa main posé sur le bras de Sasuke et au malaise de ce dernier, il reprit ses esprits et repoussa brusquement Sasuke en lui assénant une violente gifle.

_Ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête! Pourquoi t'a fait ça?! Grogna Sasuke en tenant sa joue endoloris.

_C'n'est pas comme ça que tu me convaincras Sasuke !

_Alors dis-moi comment, bordel!

_J'en sais rien! Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Le seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te voir ce soir, déclara Naruto blessé en claquant la porte au nez du brun.

_Naruto! Naruto ouvre cette porte!

Le brun frappa la porte tant l'attitude de Naruto l'agaçait. Les crises de ses deux amants commençaient à le fatiguer. Il en avait marre de se justifier. Il pensait de plus en plus à se trouver d'autres amants pour retrouver de la légèreté dans ses relations.

Le blond alla s'allonger sur son lit le cœur lourd. Il avait fait tant d'effort pour ne pas craquer au cours de la soirée et devant Sasuke, que sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il pouvait maintenant laisser sa peine s'exprimer, en toute intimité. Il avait envie de croire son amant, mais sa raison ne cessait de lui rappeler certains évènements passés qui confortaient ses soupçons. Il en était persuadé : Sasuke le trompait avec Neji.

Dans les escaliers de secours, Neji retenait péniblement les plaintes qui menaçaient de lui échapper tant son cœur lui faisait mal. Quand il entendit les pas de Sasuke s'éloigner, il se laissa aller pendant un moment. Le corps tremblant, il descendit les escaliers puis se rendit à sa voiture. Il avait voulu intervenir, il avait voulu frapper Naruto et Sasuke, mais les forces lui avaient manqué. Il n'avait pas trouvé la force de les confronter ce soir. Il tenta de se ressaisir, puis démarra sa voiture, voulant s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette endroit. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte d'entrée et pleura. Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche, et mollement, il la récupéra. Quand il vit le nom de Sasuke à l'écran, une soudaine colère l'envahit.

_Enfoiré ! Grogna-t-il en lançant rageusement l'appareil qui se disloqua. Tu me le paieras!

Malgré le chagrin des deux jeunes hommes, ils finirent par s'endormir d'épuisement.

 **xxOxx**

Neji ouvrit péniblement les yeux le lendemain. Il regarda l'heure indiquée sur son horloge et décida qu'il était trop tôt pour se lever. Il n'avait rien envie de faire. Lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un sonner à sa porte, il crut qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Il se leva de son lit et passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour passer un peu d'eau sur son visage et effacer toutes traces de larme. Il essuya rapidement son visage puis tenta de paraître assuré. Il se dirigea vers la porte le cœur battant et s'apprêtait à insulter son petit ami, mais il se figea en voyant Naruto.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est terminé pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des coms, c'est toujours très plaisant d'en recevoir ;). Encore merci à ceux qui m'en laissent !

See you next time !

KnaD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ! Je vous retrouve un peu plus tôt que prévu avec le dernier chapitre. J'ai eu plus de temps, donc j'en ai profité pour le terminer et faire les dernières corrections. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

 **Désolé pour les erreurs syntaxiques et orthographiques.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

_Bonjour Neji.

Le brun fixait le blond en face de lui et repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son amant hier soir. Une colère envahit tout son être, qu'il en oublia toute retenue.

_Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi, enfoiré ! grogna-t-il en se jetant sur Naruto.

Le blond l'esquiva de justesse et l'empoigna dans le dos, afin de le maîtriser.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prends Neji !

_Ne me touche, sale traitre!

_Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre !

_Tu es venu faire quoi alors ?! Me cracher à la figure que tu baise mon petit ami ! Enfoiré !

Le cœur du blond se serra, en entendant les propos du brun. Bien qu'il fût convaincu de la trahison de Sasuke avant d'arrivée chez le Hyuga, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal en l'entendant de la bouche du brun. De rage, il poussa brutalement le Hyuga, qui tomba lourdement au sol.

_Je t'interdis de me parler de la sorte. C'est peut-être toi l'enfoiré qui a séduit MON petit ami. Tu l'as collé toute la soirée d'hier, pourtant quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais proche de la famille Uchiha, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais Sasuke. Pourquoi l'avoir caché ?! Si ça se trouve, tu t'es rapproché de moi pour mieux….

_Ferme-là Uzumaki ! Toi non plus tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais Sasuke ! Vociféra le brun en se relevant.

_Parce qu'il me l'avait demandé ! Il m'a dit que son père…

_le déshériterait et ferait de sa vie un enfer, le coupa Neji sur un ton agacé.

Naruto se tut un instant, puis reprit la parole calmement.

_Je veux juste connaître la vérité, dit-il doucement.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, chacun cherchant à déceler les intentions de l'autre.

_On s'est bien fait avoir tous les deux, rajouta le blond la voix abattue.

_On devrait peut-être entrer, finit par dire Neji en détournant son regard.

Le brun fit le premier pas et entra chez lui. Naruto hésita un moment puis le suivi en fermant la porte derrière lui. Le blond resta planté dans l'entrée sans oser aller plus loin, et regardait son ami, assis sur son canapé, le visage entre ses mains. Toute la nuit, il s'était torturé, et d'épuisement, il avait fini par s'endormir. Il voulait avoir des réponses et la seule idée qu'il avait eue, c'était de se rendre chez Neji.

_Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Naruto.

_Deux ans, répondit Neji platement.

Face au silence du blond, Le brun posa son regard sur lui.

_Et toi ?

_Un an et demi.

_Comment est-ce possible ? Tu m'as dit être arrivé ici il y a un an.

_On s'est rencontré à Suna….Durant un de ses voyages d'affaires, souffla Naruto d'une voix basse. Je ne savais pas pour vous deux, je…..

_J'imagine qu'il s'est bien gardé de te parler de moi.

Naruto s'approcha du brun puis s'assis en face de lui.

_Je vous ai entendu parler hier soir devant ton appart. J'avais vraiment envie de vous frapper….Mais, j'étais comme paralysé par la douleur. Je me faisais trahir par mon ami et mon petit ami.

_Je comprends ce que tu ressens. J'ai eu la même douleur quand j'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous d'eux. Pour moi, tu étais tout aussi coupable que Sasuke. C'est en me levant ce matin, que j'ai commencé à penser que tu ignorais sans doute notre situation et que tu devais être autant une victime que moi.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait avoir à ce point ! Grinça Neji en passant ses mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

_Il s'est bien joué de nous….mais même en le sachant, je n'arrive pas à le haïr complètement…. J'éprouve toujours quelque chose pour lui….

_Tu….l'aimes ? Demanda Neji hésitant.

_Oui, mais je le déteste aussi. Et toi ?

_Je l'aimais, mais actuellement, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens. Je vous ai vu….vous embrasser….Je n'arrive pas à me sortir ça de la tête, déclara Neji la voix légèrement étranglée, en se levant du canapé.

_On est vraiment deux imbéciles, pour aimer un enfoiré comme Sasuke.

_Le pire c'est que même en le sachant et en l'ayant vu à l'œuvre hier soir, je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ce qu'il m'a dit, toutes les petites attentions qu'il a eu pour moi étaient de la comédie. On ne peut pas jouer à ce point…

_Je te comprends…..Il m'a appelé ce matin….Je n'ai pas répondu car j'avais peur de croire en ses mensonges. Je suis venu te voir pour connaître la vérité et trouver plus de raison de le haïr.

Neji soupira, puis proposa au blond un café avant qu'ils ne s'installent pour discuter. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à échanger sur leur amant, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter leur rancœur.

_Quand je l'aurai en face de moi, je lui casserais la figure à ce connard, grogna Naruto.

_J'en ai autant envie que toi, mais le connaissant il retournera la situation en sa faveur. Sasuke est très procédurier. Il pourrait t'attaquer en justice pour coups et blessures.

_J'm'en fous ! Je veux juste lui faire mal. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille s'exposer autant. Personne ne sait pour son homosexualité….Et ben voilà ! S'exclama le blond.

_Quoi ?

_On verra bien s'il fera toujours le fier lorsqu'on dira à tout le monde qu'il est gay.

_Il te poursuivra pour diffamation.

_T'as pas l'air de vouloir lui faire quoi que ce soit, déclara Naruto en fronçant ses sourcils.

_Je suis avocat Naruto et je connais Sasuke…

_Pas tant que ça, vu que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte qu'il t'embobinait, déclara Naruto vexé.

_Naruto…

_J'ai bien compris que tu le connaissais mieux que moi…

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...On ne devrait pas se disputer à cause de Sasuke, soupira Neji.

_Excuses-moi, déclara le blond au bout de quelques secondes. Tu as raison, c'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à accepter cette situation.

_Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens.

_Tu m'as l'air pourtant si calme.

_Ce n'est qu'en apparence. Tout comme toi, je veux donner une bonne leçon à cet enfoiré d'Uchiha.

_Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, vu que mes idées ne te plaisent pas.

_Qu'on soit aussi sournois que lui.

_Je ne pourrais pas faire semblant donc trouve autre chose.

_Tu n'as même pas écouté ce que…

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Ils se turent comme s'ils craignaient d'être entendus par leur visiteur. Au bout du troisième son, ils s'immobilisèrent en entendant la voix de l'individu.

_Neji, ouvre-moi !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent ne sachant que faire.

_Neji. Je sais que tu es là, j'ai vu ta voiture. Ouvre-moi.

_Il ne doit pas te voir ici, chuchota l'Hyuga.

_Et pourquoi pas. On va lui régler son compte maintenant, déclara tout bas le blond.

_Non. Je sais comment on va se venger de cet abruti. Fais-moi confiance.

Naruto jaugea Neji un instant puis se leva et se dirigea de mauvaise grâce dans une autre pièce de l'appartement. Neji cacha l'une des tasses de café puis s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec force.

_Putain, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ? S'exclama Sasuke en entrant dans l'appartement.

Neji souffla un bon coup, puis ferma la porte et se retourna vers l'Uchiha.

_J'ai fait tomber mon portable, il est complètement bousillé, dit l'Hyuga platement.

_Tu devrais vraiment te munir d'un téléphone fixe. Je me suis inquiété.

_Vraiment ?

_Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu es bizarre. Il s'est passé quelque chose, demanda l'Uchiha en fronçant les sourcils.

_Non, rien. Je suis juste exténué, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir hier soir.

_Si tu n'as pas pu dormir c'est que quelque chose te contrarie. Tu as vu ton ami le cuisinier ?

_Pourquoi tu me parles de Naruto ? Demanda Neji en contenant, non sans peine, sa rage.

_Après ton départ hier soir, je l'ai rencontré pour le féliciter de sa prestation. Il a l'air sympa, mais il n'est pas très net comme gars.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Par gentillesse, comme il ne semblait pas en forme, je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner, mais lui il a pensé que je le draguais et il s'est fait tout un film. Quand je l'ai repoussé, il l'a très mal pris. J'ai cru qu'en lui disant pour nous deux, qu'il se serait calmé, comme vous êtes très bon ami, mais il m'a claqué la porte au nez.

_Tu lui as dit pour nous deux ? Etonnant. Je pensais qu'il était primordial que personne ne sache pour nous deux. Et puis, Naruto ne ferait pas ça.

_Je n'aimes pas du tout ce ton accusateur que tu prends. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne me crois pas ?...Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Tu ne le connais pas et tu mets ma parole en doute pour lui.

Neji n'avait qu'une envie : frapper l'Uchiha. Il lui tourna le dos, afin de cacher l'expression de son visage et tenta de se calmer. Il sentit le corps de Sasuke se coller au sien et en un mouvement assez brusque le repoussa.

_Tu as parlé avec Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Sasuke d'un ton sérieux.

_Non, je n'ai pas parlé à Naruto. Si je suis dans cet état, c'est parce que ce que tu me donnes ne me suffit plus.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_J'en ai marre de vivre une relation cachée. Je n'ai pas la sensation d'évoluer. Ton frère est fiancé, mes amis Tenten et Lee vivent ensemble, même Hinata, ma cousine introvertie à trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie. J'en ai assez qu'on me dise à longueur de temps, qu'il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un alors que je l'ai déjà trouvé !

Et il s'avère que cette personne est un gros connard, aurait voulu rajouter l'Hyuga, mais il s'abstint.

_Tu as accepté mes conditions.

_C'est vrai, mais maintenant ça fait deux ans.

_Je ne pourrais pas te donner plus. Si notre relation ne te convient plus, c'est qu'il est temps d'arrêter.

Neji sentit son cœur se serrer aux propos de Sasuke.

_Tu ne peux pas me donner plus, marmonna Neji blessé. Après deux ans, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire…Je me suis donné à toi entièrement et sans condition et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ! Il vaut mieux que tu t'en aille Sasuke.

_Ok, répondit l'Uchiha en se dirigeant vers la porte. Réfléchis bien avant de prendre une décision et fais le vite, parce que je ne t'attendrais pas, rajouta l'Uchiha avant de claquer la porte.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'Hyuga et il frappa rageusement son poing contre la table devant lui. Hésitant, Naruto s'avança dans la pièce et posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

_Neji…

_Tu veux toujours te venger ?

_Oui….Quel est ton plan ?

L'Hyuga détourna ses yeux de la porte d'entrée et fixa son ami.

_Quelle est la chose la plus importante dans ce monde pour Sasuke ?

_Gagner l'estime de son père, répondit Naruto au bout de quelques secondes.

_Exact, confirma le brun en essuyant son visage.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Tu veux qu'on dise à son père pour son homosexualité.

_Non, je ne veux pas que Fugaku Uchiha voit en nous une menace pour sa réputation et ses affaires.

_Alors quoi ?

_La semaine prochaine, il y a une réunion importante concernant une possible fusion des entreprises Uchiha, Hyuga et Sarutobi. Fugaku avait désigné Itachi pour mener à bien ce dossier avec lui, mais ce dernier l'a convaincu de laisser une chance à Sasuke de faire ses preuves.

_Il m'en a parlé. Il passe énormément de temps à préparer cette réunion.

_Oui, il veut que tout soit parfait, mais nous, on va tout faire pour qu'il échoue. Tu es avec moi ? Dit Neji en tendant sa main.

Le téléphone de Naruto sonna, et il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke.

_Je suis avec toi, assura-t-il au Hyuga en lui serrant la main.

 **xxOxx**

Sasuke discutait avec son frère pour avoir les conseils de ce dernier sur les propositions et la simulation qu'il allait présenter lors de la réunion concernant la fusion des entreprises, prévu dans trois jours. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

_Désolé, il faut que je réponde. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-il à son frère.

Itachi soupira mais ne dit rien.

_Je suis ravi que tu m'appelle. J'ai cru que tu m'en voulais toujours, s'exclama le brun.

_J'avais juste besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir, répondit Naruto.

_Et ?

_Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter autant….. Tu me pardonne ? Demanda péniblement le blond.

_Seulement si tu m'invite à dîner chez toi ce soir.

_20 heures, ça te va ?

_C'est parfait….Je vais devoir raccrocher, je suis en réunion avec mon frère et je sens qu'il va m'étriper si je ne me remets pas au travail.

_Attend ! Je voulais que tu saches que je compte aller discuter avec Neji et j'ai l'intention de lui dire pour nous deux….

_Ne fais surtout pas ça ! S'écria Sasuke, ce qui fit légèrement sursauté Itachi.

Face au silence de Naruto, il reprit la parole un peu plus doucement.

_Suite à notre dispute, j'ai été voir Neji. Il s'est fait tout un film dans sa tête et quand je lui ai dit que je sortais avec toi, histoire qu'il comprenne la raison de mon rejet, il l'a très mal pris. Je crois qu'il veut semer la zizanie entre nous….Naruto ? Tu es toujours là ?

_Oui, Sasuke. J'aurais voulu m'expliquer avec lui mais s'il le prend comme ça, je préfère ne plus avoir à faire à lui.

_C'est mieux ainsi…Il est jaloux de toi, il ne peut que te vouloir du mal. J'ai l'ai vu dans son regard quand je lui ai parlé de nous. Promets-moi de ne plus le voir.

_Promis.

_Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi, dit Naruto après quelques secondes de silence.

_Je dois te laisser. A ce soir.

_A ce soir.

Sasuke posa son portable sur la table, puis repris en main les documents posé sur sa table.

_Quoi ? Dit-il, en voyant son frère l'observer.

_Tu t'es finalement décidé entre les deux.

_Non, c'est juste que Neji commence à devenir chiant. Il ne peut plus se contenter d'une relation secrète, il veut plus et c'n'est pas possible. Pour le moment Naruto se satisfait de ça, donc tant qu'il ne m'emmerdera pas trop, je profiterais encore un peu et puis d'ici à ce que je me lasse de lui, je crois que je trouverais d'autres amants…..Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je m'en vais ? Dit Itachi en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_Mais on n'a pas fini.

_C'est le cas pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te supporter davantage aujourd'hui.

_Itachi, attends.

_Bonne journée Sasuke, dit Itachi avant de claquer la porte du bureau de son cadet.

 **xxOxx**

_Bonsoir mon cœur, déclara Sasuke avec un sourire charmeur.

Naruto fit un sourire forcé au brun et serra fortement sa main sur la poignée de la porte afin de ne pas frapper l'Uchiha.

_Bonsoir.

_Je n'ai pas droit à un baiser, dit Sasuke en entrant dans l'appartement.

_Bien sûr, répondit Naruto en posant rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

Le brun retenu son amant pour plus d'approfondissement en le sentant s'éloigner trop rapidement à son goût. Naruto grimaça de dégoût en se rappelant de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Neji. Cet enfoiré avait osé coucher avec son ami pendant la soirée de fiançailles alors qu'il était présent. Il repoussa doucement Sasuke, en souriant faussement.

_Doucement, la soirée ne fait que commencer. On a toute la nuit devant nous, et puis le dîner est prêt, il risque de refroidir.

_Ce n'est pas grave ça, on peut très bien commencer par le dessert, souffla Sasuke en nichant son visage dans le cou de son amant.

_Tu vas gâcher ma surprise.

_Une surprise ? Répéta Sasuke en relevant son visage.

_Pour me faire pardonner ma crise de l'autre jour, j'ai mis au point un petit show rien que pour toi, mais si tu ne peux pas attendre….ben on s'en passera…

_Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas maintenant ?

_Parce que j'aime bien te faire languir, souffla Naruto en se libérant délicatement de la prise de l'Uchiha.

_J'veux bien jouer, dit Sasuke en observant son amant se diriger vers la cuisine.

_Installe-toi, j'vais chercher les plats.

_Je vais dans la salle de bain, lui informa Sasuke.

Une fois le brun hors de sa vue, le blond ne put s'empêcher de l'insulter en passant de l'eau sur son cou et son visage.

_Tu veux jouer Uchiha, tant mieux, moi aussi, grogna le blond.

L'Uzumaki prit une bouteille de lait et versa un peu dans sa sauce. Il savait que l'estomac du brun ne tolérait pas du tout le lait, et cette information allait sauver sa soirée. Il gouta la sauce afin de réajuster l'assaisonnement, pour que Sasuke n'identifie pas le lait.

_On verra bien si ta libido sera aussi éveillé après le dîner que je t'ai préparé abruti…

Il apporta les plats sur la table, puis s'installa.

_Ça sent très bon, comme d'habitude, dit Sasuke en s'installant

_Merci.

Naruto jubilait intérieurement à chaque bouchée de Sasuke. Il rajouta un peu plus de sauce à l'assiette de l'Uchiha, et le regardait manger avec appétit. Le cocktail qu'il avait préparé ainsi que le dessert contenaient aussi du lait, et il avait usé de son talent de cuisinier pour camoufler le gout du lait tout en réalisant quelque chose de bon. Il attendait avec impatience, les premiers signes de mal être du brun. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, le blond alla ranger toute la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle, puis revint dans le salon un peu tendu. Sasuke ne semblait toujours pas malade et il était hors de question qu'il fasse l'amour avec lui.

_J'ai été très sage, donc j'ai droit maintenant à ma surprise, demanda Sasuke en se levant pour rejoindre son amant.

_Bien sûr, mais laisse-moi un peu de temps pour me préparer. Attends-moi, ici.

_Ne tarde pas trop, répliqua Sasuke en regardant son compagnon prendre la direction de la chambre.

Naruto s'enferma dans sa salle de bain et commença à tourner en rond, cherchant une solution à son problème.

_La réaction avait été plus rapide quand on était à Suna. Pourquoi il n'a toujours rien, marmonna-t-il.

C'n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi ce genre de simagrée. Je préfère lui foutre mon poing dans la figure que de le laisser me toucher davantage. Désolé Neji, mais je ne pourrais pas…

Il resta quelques minutes de plus pour se reprendre, puis sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il retrouva Sasuke, une main posée sur son ventre l'autre tenant son visage. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond et la tension disparue de ses muscles.

_Mon cœur je suis là, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant de l'Uchiha.

Une grimace se fit sur le visage de l'Uchiha, ce qui ne fit que le réjouir davantage.

_Sasuke ça ne va pas ? Demanda Naruto d'un air innocent.

_Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose du repas qui ne passe pas.

_Je n'ai cuisiné que des aliments que tu as l'habitude de manger. Et puis, je me sens bien…

_J'sais pas, mais j'ai vraiment mal au ventre, s'agaça légèrement Sasuke.

_Je vais te chercher un comprimé dans ma boîte à pharm….

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sasuke se dirigeait précipitamment vers les toilettes. Naruto pouffa discrètement, puis prit son téléphone et appela Neji en se dirigeant vers les WC.

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles, déclara Neji à l'autre bout du fils.

_Je voulais partager ce moment avec toi. Ecoutes.

_Oh putain ! S'exclama douloureusement Sasuke.

_Sasuke ça va ? Demanda le blond tout sourire.

Seul un gémissement douloureux lui répondit, accompagné des bruits provoqués par la diarrhée de son ex-amant. Le blond s'abstint difficilement de rire ouvertement et s'adressa de nouveau au brun.

_Je reviens, je vais voir si j'ai quelque chose dans ma boîte à pharmacie !

Le blond s'éloigna hilare des toilettes en reprenant sa conversation avec l'Hyuga.

_Alors ?

_Tu viens de rompre le charme, rétorqua Neji amusé.

Naruto rit doucement de la situation, afin que Sasuke ne l'entende pas.

_Tu devrais aller chercher de quoi le soulager, quoi que, c'est ce qu'il est déjà en train de faire, rajouta Neji.

_Arrê-te Neji, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir si tu me sors ce genre de remarque, dit Naruto en rigolant un peu plus fort que précédemment.

_D'accord, il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit mis à découvert. Toi qui redoutais tant sa visite, tu as finalement trouvé comment t'en débarrasser.

_Et ce n'est pas tout !

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? Demanda Neji.

_Ce matin, j'ai vaporisé un spray à base de fraise sur le papier cul. Je pense que son petit cul d'enfoiré en prendra cher ce soir.

Neji rit davantage en imaginant Sasuke souffrant de douleur intestinale et d'intense démangeaison au cul. Il aurait aimé être là.

_Je n'ai rien chez moi pour le soulager, donc il va devoir supporter jusqu'à ce que j'aille dans une pharmacie de garde. Je prendrai tout mon temps. Je ne pense pas qu'après ça, il ait envie de sexe.

_Je ne pense pas non plus.

_Je vais te laisser, il risque de trouver suspect mon manque d'intérêt dans sa situation.

_Je pensais que tu ne savais pas faire semblant.

_J'apprends vite et puis le voir en souffrance m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

_Je ne pense pas que j'aurais trop de mal à le faire venir chez moi demain soir. J'espère que j'aurais autant de succès que toi.

_Appel-moi si tu n'y arrive pas. Bon j'y vais, j'ai crois l'avoir entendu m'appeler.

_Bonne soirée !

Naruto se leva du canapé et se rendit devant la porte des WC. Il toqua avant de s'adresser au brun.

_Sasuke, je n'ai rien dans ma boîte à pharmacie contre le mal de ventre.

_Fais chier !

Naruto entendit quelques bruits, puis vit son amant sortir des toilettes.

_Tu es tout pâle, ça m'inquiète. Va t'allonger, je te prépare un thé pour calmer tes maux de ventre.

_Merci, répondit Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Après quelques minutes Naruto se présenta dans la chambre avec une tasse de thé.

_Tiens, tu te sentiras mieux après. C'est ce que ma mère me donnait quand j'étais petit.

L'Uchiha se redressa péniblement face aux crampes douloureuses de ses intestins. Il but une gorgée du breuvage que Naruto lui donna puis le déposa sur la table de nuit.

_Je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai soudainement ces crampes. Ça m'arrive généralement quand je consomme du lait…

_Je n'utilise jamais de lait quand je cuisine pour toi. Tu dois stresser plus que tu ne le crois par rapport à ta réunion et ton corps réagit à sa manière.

_Non, je sais parfaitement gérer mon stress.

Sasuke grimaça face à une crampe plus violente et gesticula en sentant sa peau le démanger. Il avait envie de se gratter, mais il ne voulait pas le faire devant Naruto, ça ne serait pas très élégant de la part d'un Uchiha de se gratter les fesses devant quelqu'un.

_Pourquoi tu gesticule autant ? demanda Naruto en cachant son hilarité.

_Pour rien, répondit le brun, agacé par cette situation.

Un bruit provenant des intestins de l'Uchiha mit fin à leur échange. Sasuke se précipita de nouveau dans les toilettes pour un long moment. Les geignements de frustration que l'Uzumaki entendait ne faisaient qu'illuminer sa soirée. Le blond finit tout de même par se rendre dans une pharmacie, sous les cris hystériques d'un Sasuke qui venait de découvrir dans le miroir de la salle de bain, l'état de son postérieur, après quelques séances de grattage au WC.

_Tu m'auras bien fais rire ce soir enfoiré, dit Naruto en observant le brun endormi sur son lit, à côté des médicaments qu'il avait ingurgité prestement.

Le blond soupira puis récupéra une couverture dans son armoire avant d'aller s'allonger sur son canapé. Malgré le sourire qui ornait son visage, il ne peut empêcher une larme de couler.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une main sur son épaule.

_Tu as dormi ici, dit Sasuke platement.

_Tu ronflais très fort, c'était surement à cause des médocs, donc je suis venu ici, déclara Naruto en s'étirant. Je vois que tu es déjà prêt à partir.

_Oui, je dois passer chez moi avant de me rendre au travail.

_Tu as déjà mangé quelque chose.

_Non, mais je n'ai pas très faim. J'y vais, déclara Sasuke en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

 **xxOxx**

_Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?

Sasuke releva la tête de son ordinateur pour regarder son frère accompagné de sa fiancée à la porte de son bureau.

_Non, allez y sans moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

_Tu vas bien Sasuke ? Depuis ce matin j'te trouve un peu pâlichon. Ne me dis pas que tu stresses par rapport à la réunion de demain.

_Non, j'ai dû manger quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas hier et depuis j'n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit, mais ça passera, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

_Tu es sûr, insista Itachi.

_Oui. Arrête de m'embêter et de faire attendre ta fiancée.

_Ok. A plus tard.

L'Uchiha continua sa vérification du dossier de demain, puis fut interrompu par le son d'un de ses téléphones. C'était Neji. Curieux d'entendre ce qu'avait à lui dire le Hyuga, il décrocha avant que l'appel soit dirigé vers sa boîte vocale.

_Bonjour Neji.

_Bonjour Sasuke. J'ai cru que tu ne me répondrais pas.

_Tu le mériterais après la scène que tu m'as fait, mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, je tiens beaucoup à toi, alors j'ai répondu.

_Je sais. J'aimerais qu'on parle, mais pas au téléphone. Tu pourrais passer chez moi, ce soir.

_J'ai une réunion importante demain, je préfère rentrer chez moi ce soir.

_Accorde-moi juste quelques minutes. Je ne vais pas te retenir, mais j'ai besoin qu'on se voit….J'ai besoin de toi…

Sasuke sourit satisfait face au désespoir du Hyuga.

_Je ne sais pas, tu as été très injuste envers moi, dit Sasuke.

_S'il-te-plait.

_D'accord.

_Merci. A ce soir.

_A ce soir.

Sasuke raccrocha satisfait de son emprise sur son amant.

_Je savais que tu finirais par revenir la queue entre les jambes, déclara-t-il amusé. Ça ne pourra me faire que du bien d'évacuer toute la frustration accumulée.

 **xxOxx**

Neji sursauta légèrement en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée : c'était Sasuke. Il souffla un bon coup, puis alla ouvrir un léger sourire au visage.

_Bonsoir, dit-il doucement en ouvrant la porte.

_Bonsoir, répondit Sasuke.

_Entre.

Neji le laissa passer, puis ferma la porte avant de se tourner vers son ex-compagnon.

_Merci d'être venu, ça me touche beaucoup.

_Tu es moins hostile que la dernière fois. Je suis ravi de voir que tu ais reprit tes esprits.

_Ne restons pas dans l'entrée, je crois qu'on serait plus à l'aise dans le salon.

L'Uchiha s'installa sur le grand canapé de son compagnon en se mettant à son aise, tandis que Neji l'observait en prenant sur lui pour ne pas sauter à sa gorge, tant son arrogance l'horripilait.

_J'allais me servir un verre. Tu en veux un ?

_J'veux bien. Quelque chose de fort s'il-te-plait.

_Whisky ?

_C'est parfait.

L'Hyuga servit deux verres en versant quelques gouttes de somnifère, dans celui de Sasuke.

_Tiens, dit-il en tendant le verre à l'Uchiha.

_Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ? Demanda Sasuke, jubilant intérieurement.

Neji d'installa sur le canapé à quelques centimètres de l'Uchiha.

_Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Et puis, c'est toi qui avais raison à propos de Naruto. J'aurais dû te faire confiance.

_Comment ça ? Demanda Sasuke après avoir bu une gorgée de la boisson.

_J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il a ignoré tous mes appels, pour finalement m'envoyer un message me disant qu'il préférait mettre fin à notre amitié. Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir cru.

_Tu m'as blessé avec tes propos. Moi je te fais totalement confiance. Si toi tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je ne préfère….

_J'ai confiance en toi, dit Neji en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

Au moment où il reculait son doigt, Sasuke attrapa sa main et prit entre ses lèvres l'index de l'Hyuga et la suçota doucement. Un frisson de dégoût traversa tout le corps de Neji, mais il garda consistance.

_Tu m'as demandé de venir juste pour parler, murmura Sasuke.

_Non, mais tout dépend de toi.

Sasuke attira Neji un peu plus vers lui, mais ce dernier le stoppa.

_Tu me pardonnes ?

_Je ne t'en veux jamais très longtemps.

_Portant un toast, dit Neji en mettant son verre entre leur visage.

Sasuke s'éloigna légèrement et leva son verre devant celui de Neji.

_A nous deux, déclara Neji.

Ils trinquèrent puis burent d'une traite le reste de la boisson dans leurs verres. Sasuke déposa rapidement son verre et celui de son brun sur la table basse, puis embrassa avec envie les lèvres qui l'avaient tenté dès qu'il avait franchis le pas de la porte.

Neji grimaça et tenta de repousser doucement son ex-compagnon, mais ce dernier faisait de la résistance. Il sentit les doigts de Sasuke se faufiler son tee-shirt et caresser son grain de peau.

_Doucement, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il rompit le baiser. Je veux prendre mon temps ce soir.

_Et moi je veux que tu sois aussi fougueux que lors de notre dernière réconciliation sous l'oreiller.

_Allons dans la chambre, on sera plus à l'aise.

Neji se leva et fut suivi de près par l'Uchiha. Une fois dans la chambre, l'Hyuga poussa son ex-amant sur son lit et lui demanda de patienter. Sasuke commença à se sentir fatigué, et se redressa sur le lit en papillonnant des yeux. Neji apparu de nouveau dans la chambre, une huile de massage dans les mains.

_Le vendeur m'a dit que cette huile éveillait les sens, que c'était un parfait allié pour des préliminaires. Tu veux essayer avec moi.

_Oh que oui.

Neji retourna son ex-amant sur le ventre et s'installant sur lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Après quelques petites minutes de massage, Neji entendit un léger ronflement.

_Sasuke ? Sasuke ?

Il se leva et retourna l'Uchiha sur le dos. Il lui asséna deux tapes sur la joue pour être sûr qu'il dormait.

_Parfait ! C'est vrai que ce truc est très efficace. Il dort déjà. Merci Hinata.

L'Hyuga ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit dans le salon. Il récupéra les clés de Sasuke puis alla à sa voiture récupérer son ordinateur dans le coffre. De retour à l'appartement, il s'installa sur la table à manger et alluma l'ordi. Il connaissait le mot de passe, pour avoir déjà vu Sasuke le taper. Il chercha le dossier correspondant à la réunion de demain et lorsqu'il le trouva, il commença à effectuer des modifications. Il sursauta brusquement lorsque son téléphone sonna.

_Putain Naruto, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de toi, s'exclama le Hyuga en décrochant.

_Désolé. J'suis en bas de ton immeuble.

_Tu peux monter. L'autre dort comme un gros bébé.

_Ok.

Après quelques minutes, Neji se leva pour ouvrir à Naruto.

_Pourquoi t'es venu ? Demanda le Hyuga curieux.

_Quand tu m'as dit que tu allais bidouiller son dossier, une petite idée a germé dans mon esprit.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'es encore passé par la tête.

_J'ai un ami artiste, il s'appelle Saï. Il dessine super bien. Je lui ai envoyé une photo de Sasuke, de la femme d'Asuma Sarutobi et de ta cousine Hinata. Je lui ai demandé de faire des dessins assez osés…

Neji regarda son ami perplexe et prit entre ses doigts la clé USB qu'il lui tendait. Lorsqu'il vu l'un des dessins de Saï, son visage s'empourpra.

_Naruto, on ne peut pas m'être ça.

_Et pourquoi pas ? Tu veux qu'il paie, non ?

_Oui, mais là c'est mon oncle qui va le tuer.

_J'espère qu'il le fera souffrir avant.

_D'accord, j'vais les insérer à son dossier, dit Neji en voyant le regard blessé de son ami.

Une fois toutes les modifications effectuées, Neji envoya un mail à la secrétaire de Sasuke, lui demanda d'imprimer le nouveau dossier à la première heure et de tout disposer à la salle de réunion.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent dans la chambre et observèrent l'Uchiha un instant.

_A le voir comme ça, on ne dirait pas que c'est un sale type, déclara Naruto.

_Hn, mais c'est un gros connard.

_Il est sans défense. On pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi.

_On pourrait, mais on ne le fera pas. Laissons son père faire ce travail. Après la réunion de demain, il perdra en quelques minutes, ce pour quoi il a sué toutes ces années : la reconnaissance de son père.

 **xxOxx**

Sasuke se réveilla doucement et sourit en sentant un poids contre son corps. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Il ouvrit les yeux et tâtonna sur la table de nuit à la recherche de son portable. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il l'alluma et regarda l'heure qu'il était.

_Putain ! S'écria-t-il en faisant un bon sur le lit.

Neji sursauta au cri du brun et s'assit sur le lit alors que l'autre tirait prestement les rideaux.

_Merde ! J'vais être en retard. Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé.

_J'te signale que moi aussi je dormais, déclara Neji en baillant.

Sasuke enfila rapidement ses vêtements, passa dans la salle de bain pour se laver le visage et mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il se dirigea dans le salon et récupéra sa sacoche.

_Bonne journée mon cœur, s'écria Neji en le voyant sortir précipitamment.

Seul le claquement de la porte lui répondit, mais ça n'enleva rien à son sourire.

Une fois au sein de l'entreprise, Sasuke se jeta dans un des ascenseurs en faisant sortir tous les employés s'y trouvant. Il arrangea sa tenue en se regardant dans le miroir afin de paraître présentable. Une fois à l'étage, il vit sa secrétaire et l'interpella.

_Mademoiselle Yamanaka, ils sont tous dans la salle de réunion ?

_Oui monsieur Uchiha. Monsieur Sarutobi vient d'arriver. Tout est prêt. Il ne manque plus que vous.

Sasuke se dirigea légèrement stressé vers la salle de réunion. Il prit un bon souffle, puis ouvrit la porte. Il salua poliment toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, tentant de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par le regard noir que lui avait lancé son père.

A peine dix minutes après le début de la réunion, Sasuke se fit interrompre par Hiruzen Sarutobi.

_Monsieur Uchiha, ce que vous nous dîtes ne correspond pas du tout à ce que vous avez noté dans les documents.

_Vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche, renchérit Hiashi Hyuga.

_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Sasuke ? Dit Fugaku irrité par la situation.

_Je ne comprends pas père, mon assistante a du se tromper de document, répondit Sasuke nerveusement en venant consulté le document jeté sur la table par son père.

_C'est n'importe quoi, s'exclama Hiashi en feuilletant les pages. Les données ne correspondent pas du tout à ce que vous m'aviez dit. Vous auriez dû…..

Hiashi Hyuga se tut et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise face à ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

_Vous vous foutez de moi ! Explosa Hiashi. Comment osez-vous manquez de respect à ma fille ! S'écria-t-il en jetant le dossier rageusement sur la table.

Hiruzen devint rouge de colère en tombant sur les images.

_Je ne pensais pas ça de vous Fugaku. Ces images sont dégoutantes ! S'écria l'homme en jetant le dossier vers Fugaku.

Sasuke pâlit lorsqu'il vit les images dans le dossier qu'il avait en main. Ces dessins, qu'il qualifierait de pornographique, le mettait en scène avec la fille de Hiashi et la belle-fille d'Hiruzen.

_Je ne comprends pas, c'n'est pas mon dossier.

_La ferme ! J'vais te montrer ce qui arrive à ceux qui souillent ma fille !

Hiashi se dirigea dangereusement vers Sasuke et ce dernier recula en tentant de trouver une solution à cette catastrophe.

_Que se passe-t-il ici ? Intervint Itachi en entrant dans la pièce.

_Je vais te tuer, s'écria Hiashi.

Itachi le retint en lui demandant de se calmer.

_Lâchez-moi, que je puisse donner une bonne leçon à cette vermine !

_Vous n'allez frapper personne ici, lui dit Itachi en le repoussant dans le sens opposé à son frère. Vous êtes un homme mûr, faites donc preuve d'un peu plus de retenue.

_Ce n'est pas un gamin qui me dira comment me comporter.

_Hiashi calmez-vous et partons d'ici, Dit Hiruzen d'un ton froid. Je pense qu'on a été suffisamment humilié par ces gens.

_Attendez. Il y a certainement une explication à tout ça.

_Je ne veux plus rien entendre de vous. Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez faire preuve d'une telle bassesse. Dénigrer la fille et la belle-fille de futurs collaborateurs. Vous me dégoûtez, déclara Hiruzen. Allons-y Hiashi.

_Attendez messieurs, ne partez pas….

_Je n'oublierai jamais cet affront Uchiha, grogna Hiashi.

Fugaku allait rajouter quelque chose mais Itachi lui fit signe de les laisser partir.

_Que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda Itachi.

_J'vais tuer ton frère ! S'écria Fugaku en se jetant sur Sasuke.

_P'pa arrête ! S'écria Sasuke en se protégeant de ses bras. Itachi vient s'interposer entre les deux, en intimant à son père de se calmer.

_Comment je pourrais me calmer alors que ton imbécile de frère vient de ruiner toutes possibilités de fusions avec Hyuga et Sarutobi !

_Je ne comprends pas, dit Sasuke complètement désemparé.

_Tu ne comprends pas ! Ben, j'vais te le dire. T'es un incapable ! T'es une merde ! J'n'aurais jamais dû te donner autant de responsabilités dans mon entreprise !

_Ça suffit père, tout le monde peut se tromper, dit Itachi pour défendre son frère.

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra face aux paroles de son père. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

_Se tromper ! T'appelle-ça se tromper ! Vociféra Fugaku en mettant les images sous les yeux d'Itachi.

L'aîné écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, puis regarda son cadet.

_Je…sais pas….J'comprends pas, dit Sasuke la voix cassée.

_Tu ne comprends pas ! Dégage d'ici avant que je t'étrangle de mes propres mains ! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai un fils aussi abruti !

_P'pa, souffla Sasuke blessé.

_Sors d'ici !

Itachi retint son père et demanda à Sasuke de sortir.

_Dégage de mon entreprise et n'y remet plus jamais les pieds ! Tu es viré ! Incapable ! Abruti !

Sasuke s'éloigna et essuya rapidement la larme qui venait de couler. Il n'arrivait à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et ne comprenait pas. Lorsqu'il vit son assistance, il se précipita vers elle, et l'agrippa violemment.

_C'est toi qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?!

_De quoi vous parlez monsieur, geignit la blonde.

_Arrête de faire l'innocente, c'est toi qui à remplacer mon dossier ! Tu t'es bien amusé j'espère, parce qu'à partir de maintenant tu vas passer chaque seconde de ta misérable vie à regretter de t'être jouer de moi.

_Non monsieur, je vous assure, je n'ai rien fait, sanglota Ino.

_Ça ne peut être que toi ! J'ai vérifié les dossiers hier soir avant de partir et tout était normal ! C'est toi qui les as changé !

_C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de les changer.

_De quoi tu parles idiote !

_Vous me faîtes mal.

_Parle si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je te fasse plus mal.

_Vous m'avez envoyé un nouveau dossier par mail et m'avez demandé de l'imprimer à la première heure pour la réunion. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé.

_Un mail ?!

_Oui monsieur, geignit la jeune femme.

_Quand avez reçu ce mail ?!

_Je ne l'ai vu que ce matin en arrivant, mais il date d'hier soir.

_Hier soir ?

Il pensa soudainement à Neji. Il était chez lui hier soir. Il repensa à la soirée et se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien après le massage.

_Je vais te faire la peau Hyuga, grogna Sasuke en lâchant son assistante.

Il sortit rapidement de l'entreprise familiale, la rage au ventre et prit sa voiture en se dirigeant vers le lieu de travail de son amant. Lorsqu'il arriva, on lui annonça que ce dernier n'était pas venu travailler, qu'il était resté chez lui. Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit rapidement au domicile du brun.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva la porte grande ouverte et ne réfléchit même pas.

_Neji ! Ne….

Il se figea en entrant dans le salon et fronça les sourcils face à ses deux amants. Ils étaient nonchalamment assis sur le canapé, une bouteille de champagne et trois coupes posés sur la table basse.

_Bonjour mon cœur, c'est toi qu'on attendait. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bonne mine. Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de notre soirée, déclara Naruto le sourire aux lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, balbutia Sasuke.

_Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, mon cœur, rajouta Neji.

_J'ai dû mettre trop de lait dans son plat, ça a dû ramollir son cerveau.

_C'est peut-être l'effet du somnifère que je lui ai donné hier soir.

_Quoi ?! Comment avez osé ?! Je vais vous donner une bonne raclée à tous les deux.

_Ah oui ?! Et tu penses faire ça comment ? S'agaça Naruto en se levant du canapé. Je sais me battre moi aussi.

_Et Naruto n'est pas seul. Tu veux vraiment te battre contre nous deux.

Sasuke ferma son poing face à ses deux amants, mais ne fit pas un pas de plus.

_Vous me paierez ça un jour, dit-il menaçant.

_Tu ne feras rien du tout, sauf si tu souhaites que ton père sache pour ton homosexualité, rétorqua Neji.

_Personne ne menace un Uchiha.

_Après tout ce que tu nous as fait, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'on n'ait pas fait bien pire, dit Naruto.

_Après ce que je vous ai fait ?! Vous n'êtes que deux ingrats !

_Des ingrats ! S'insurgea Naruto.

_Oui, des ingrats ! Je vous ai mieux traité que n'importe lequel de vos autres amants, je vous ai donné plus que ce qu'ils vont ont donné !

_Mais le plus important tu ne nous l'as pas donné : l'exclusivité, répliqua Neji.

_Vous êtes vraiment deux idiots ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'un seul d'entre vous peut satisfaire un homme comme moi ! Un raté et un coincé du cul !

_Répète ça un peu ! S'écria Naruto en se dirigeant dangereusement vers Sasuke.

Neji le retint et lui demanda de se calmer

_Vous devriez plutôt vous sentir honoré parce que j'ai accepté de partager mon cœur pour vous deux.

_Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale enfoiré.

_Tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte avant de t'en prendre à moi. Je vous assure que vous allez me le payer !

_Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus autant de pouvoir qu'auparavant. Si tu t'en prends à l'un d'entre nous, je ternirai tellement ton image auprès de ton père, qu'il n'hésitera pas une seconde à te déshériter.

_Tu n'oserais pas faire ça.

_Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi un cœur blessé est capable.

Sasuke regarda Neji sans ciller puis détourna ses yeux vers Naruto. Il était pris au piège par ses deux amants et ça le mettait en rage.

_J'ai l'impression que tu viens de comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose contre nous. Tant mieux, nous pouvons donc trinquer à cette magnifique journée, s'exclama Naruto en prenant la bouteille de champagne.

_Allez-vous faire foutre !

_C'est ce qu'on compte faire après, mais sans toi, rétorqua Neji en embrassant Naruto.

Le blond ne s'y attendait et écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous la surprise. Il répondit tout de même au baiser du Hyuga pour emmerder Sasuke. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant ses deux amants s'embrasser. Il s'en alla rapidement, voulant être le plus loin possible de cette scène d'horreur.

Lorsque la porte claqua, les deux jeunes hommes rompirent leur baiser.

_Désolé, dit Neji.

_Ce n'est rien….Et puis on a réussi ! S'exclama le blond en forçant un sourire.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi.

Ils s'enlacèrent comme pour se consoler l'un l'autre de la perte de leur amour commun. Après quelques minutes, ils se ressaisirent et ouvrirent la bouteille de champagne.

_On trinque à quoi ? Demanda Naruto sa coupe à la main.

_A une longue et belle amitié, répondit Neji.

_A l'amitié, répéta Naruto en tintant son verre contre celui du brun.

Ils se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres et burent une gorgée de leur verre, le cœur allégé par la présence de l'autre.

 **xxOxx**

 **Trois mois plus tard.**

_Itachi, tu as des nouvelles de ton frère, demanda Mikoto à son fils aîné.

Itachi releva la tête du journal qu'il lisait pour regarder sa mère.

_Je l'ai eu hier et il avait l'air d'aller mieux, m'man.

Mikoto s'installa auprès de son fils, la mine un peu triste.

_Ton père n'aurait pas dû l'envoyer si loin.

_Ne t'en fais pas m'man, père finira par oublier toute cette histoire, déclara Itachi sans trop y croire.

_J'en doute. Je connais bien ton père.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour Sasuke, c'est un homme. Il s'en sortira bien à Kumo et puis tu pourras lui rendre visite bientôt.

_Tu as raison, souffla Mikoto.

_J'espère juste qu'il a appris de ces erreurs pour ne pas recommencer.

_Je crois ton frère, quand il dit qu'il n'est pas l'auteur de ce dossier.

_Je le crois aussi.

_Mais de quoi tu parles dans ce cas ?

_De rien, m'man. Laisse tomber.

 **xxOxx**

_Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas te libérer cette aprèm.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit Haku, j'ai une réunion importante avec des investisseurs, répondit Sasuke.

_Tu m'avais promis que tu te libérerais.

_Je me rattraperais, mon cœur, promis. Je serais tout à toi le week-end prochain.

Haku souffla légèrement déçu mais n'insista pas davantage.

_Je t'aime mon cœur, rajouta Sasuke.

_Moi aussi je t'aime.

_Je dois te laisser, j'ai un autre appel.

_On s'appelle plus tard.

_Dès que je pourrais, je le ferais.

_Ok. Je t'aime.

Sasuke raccrocha satisfait puis sortit derrière son bureau.

_Vous devriez avouer à votre petit ami que vous n'êtes qu'un simple assistant, déclara Tayuya l'assistante qui tutorait Sasuke depuis son arrivée dans l'entreprise.

_Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.

La jeune femme sourit et continua son travail sur son ordinateur.

_Je crois savoir que vous allez rester tout l'après-midi au bureau.

_Oui. Vous voulez que je mente encore pour vous.

_Cessez d'employer ce ton avec moi. N'oubliez pas que je suis Sasuke Uchiha.

_Et vous avez besoin de moi pour vous couvrir.

_Je saurais vous récompenser quand je retrouverais ma place dans les entreprises de mon père.

_Ne vous en faîtes pas, je dirais à votre autre amant que vous êtes en réunion et que vous ne pouvez être dérangé.

_Bien.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la sortie et appela son amant.

_Salut amour ! S'exclama Deïdeira en décrochant son téléphone.

_Bonjour mon cœur.

_Si tu m'appelles, c'est que tu as pu te libérer.

_J'ai reporté une importante réunion, alors j'espère que tu n'as rien exagéré de ce que tu as dit vouloir me faire.

_Tu ne regretteras pas le déplacement.

_Je me dépêche donc.

Le sourire aux lèvres l'Uchiha monta dans sa voiture, jubilant à la pensée de l'après-midi qu'il allait passée. Malgré ce que lui avaient fait ces deux précédents amants, il n'avait pas réussi à changer. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait se soustraire à la fidélité car comme il s'évertuait à le penser : il avait un cœur pour deux.

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

J'espère partager prochainement d'autres écrits avec vous :)!

See you next time !

KnaD.


	5. Bonus

**Salut!**

 **Je n'avais pas prévu de rajouter ce petit passage dans l'histoire, mais j'ai pris en compte la remarque d'un lecteur. J'ai été touché par l'intérêt qu'il a porté à mon histoire et comme il souhaitait savoir ce qu'il en était de Naruto et Neji après le départ de Sasuke, j'ai décidé de publier ce petit bonus. J'espère que vous apprécierez!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Bonus**

Voilà maintenant vingt bonnes minutes, que Neji relisait la même page du dossier d'un de ses clients et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer. Il repoussa exaspéré le document et soupira en passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il s'appuya lourdement contre le dossier de son siège et porta un regard vers son horloge. Il était vingt heures trente et il était le dernier présent dans l'immeuble. Il prit son portable et le tritura entre ses doigts. Depuis quelques temps, il trouvait Naruto un peu distant. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander d'explications, ayant peur de la réponse. Le blond était revenu de son week-end à Suna hier soir. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'appeler ce matin pour l'inviter à déjeuner. Mais il avait refusé, ayant prévu autre chose avec un ami de Suna qui l'avait accompagné : un certain Gaara. Naruto lui avait déjà parlé de cet ami, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Depuis, il était d'une humeur maussade et ne cessait de regarder son téléphone.

Le brun se leva et regarda à travers la fenêtre de son bureau, les personnes qui déambulaient encore en ville. Cela faisait maintenant un an que Sasuke avait quitté Konoha et il n'avait rencontré personne depuis. Il ne cherchait d'ailleurs personne, car son cœur semblait avoir déjà trouvé celui qu'il lui fallait : Naruto. Ils ont partagé tant de choses depuis le départ de Sasuke, qu'il avait fini par s'attacher plus qu'il ne le fallait.

_A une longue et belle amitié, souffla-t-il amèrement.

Il repensa à ce jour, où il lui avait volé ce baiser pour faire rager Sasuke. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais il se souvenait encore de la douceur des lèvres de son ami. Il avait envie de plus qu'une belle amitié, mais il avait peur de gâcher la complicité qu'ils avaient.

 **X0X**

_Tu devrais l'appeler.

Naruto posa doucement son portable sur son plan de travail et regarda son ami se séchant les cheveux.

_Je regardais juste l'heure, répondit le blond.

_Tu as fait ça toute la journée. Tu attends un coup de fil de ton petit ami ?

_ Je n'ai pas de petit ami Gaara, répondit platement Naruto.

Le roux observa son ami couper les légumes, un sourire aux lèvres, puis s'assis face à lui.

_Tu m'as tellement parlé de ce Neji que j'ai cru qu'il était ton nouveau petit ami.

_C'est juste un ami, un très bon ami, rajouta Naruto face au regard insistant du roux.

_Ben, tu devrais sortir moins souvent avec cet ami si tu ne tiens pas à finir célibataire.

Naruto ne répondit rien à Gaara et poursuivit silencieusement son activité : préparer le dîner. Au bout de quelques minutes, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers son téléphone et il n'en fallut pas plus à Gaara pour réagir. Le roux prit le téléphone et le déverrouilla.

_Gaara qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Naruto en posant son couteau.

_Tu n'es vraiment pas astucieux. Former la lettre N comme code de déverrouillage, dit Gaara en s'éloignant de son ami.

_Rends-moi mon téléphone, lui ordonna Naruto en se dirigeant vers lui.

_Pas tant que je n'aurais pas appelé ce Neji.

Le cœur du blond accéléra un peu plus en comprenant les intentions de son meilleur ami.

_Gaara, fais pas ça, grogna Naruto en se précipitant vers lui.

Ils se bagarrèrent un instant et le blond cessa tout mouvement lorsque son ami, lui annonça qu'il avait lancé l'appel. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'insulter ce dernier, qu'il lui tendit le téléphone en lui faisant signe que Neji avait décroché.

Il prit le téléphone un peu fébrile et entendit la voix de Neji.

_Naruto tu m'entends ?! Allô.

_Salut Neji, répondit le blond en tentant de paraître détendu.

_Salut.

Naruto passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux en cherchant quoi dire. Généralement il n'avait pas à réfléchir avec Neji, mais là, il était un peu perdu. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à voir Neji autrement qu'un ami, les choses étaient devenus un peu compliquées pour lui. Le brun ne voyait en lui qu'un simple ami, alors que lui, il avait développé au fil des mois passés des sentiments amoureux. Il ne souhaitait pas gâcher leur belle amitié et avait préféré taire ses sentiments. Mais depuis quelques temps, c'était devenu difficile à gérer, donc il s'était un peu éloigner.

_Tu vas bien ?

Gaara secoua la tête dépitée et allait dire une remarque à voix haute. Naruto connaissant bien son ami, se précipita vers lui et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, en lui faisant comprendre d'un regard, qu'il lui ferait subir mille souffrances s'il osait ouvrir la bouche.

_Oui…ça va. Tu vas bien Naruto ? Demanda Neji en entendant quelques bruits.

_Oui, oui ça va.

Le blond s'éloigna de son ami et se rendit dans sa chambre en s'y enfermant. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes pour pouvoir se ressaisir.

_Naruto, tu es toujours là ? Demanda Neji perplexe.

_Oui, j'suis là.

_J'te trouve bizarre. T'es sûr que ça va ?

_Je vais bien Neji.

_Ok.

_En faite, je t'appelle parce que je viens de finir le repas…et j'en ai trop fait….j'ai pensé à toi qui allait sans doute manger des cochonneries….Donc, je me suis dit, que je ne serais pas un bon ami, si je ne te proposais pas de venir dîner…..Je peux toujours t'apporter un bento si tu ne peux pas venir….Tu as peut-être déjà dîné…Vu l'heure, ce…

_Non je n'ai pas encore dîné, le coupa Neji.

_...Ok…j'ai bien fait de t'inviter alors.

_Je ne dérangerais pas ?

_Tu ne me dérange jamais.

_Et ton ami ?

_Gaara ? Il est déjà couché.

_Ben, si ça ne te dérange pas, je range rapidement quelques affaires au bureau et je viens chez toi.

_D'accord…euh non, je vais plutôt venir chez toi. Gaara a le sommeil léger. Si on fait trop de bruit, on risque de le réveiller.

_Ok. A tout à l'heure.

_A tout !

Naruto souffla de soulagement en raccrochant son téléphone. Il posa une de ses mains sur son cœur en le sentant s'agiter. Un fin sourire naquit sur son visage, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau ressentir ces émotions. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser aimer de nouveau après ce que lui avait fait Sasuke. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour préparer le nécessaire, il tomba nez à nez avec Gaara.

_Alors comme ça, je dors déjà ?

_Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? Lui dit Naruto en le contournant pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

_J'aime me tenir informer.

_Sale fouine, lui dit Naruto le sourire aux lèvres.

_Oh faite, tu n'avais pas à te faire de soucis pour le bruit, j'ai des boules quiès très efficaces, déclara Gaara en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Espèce de pervers! Ce n'est pas à ce genre de bruits que je faisais allusion!

_Tu crois que ce Neji, à penser à la même chose que moi. Si c'est le cas...

Naruto envoya un torchon en plein visage de son meilleur ami, pour le faire taire, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité. Il finit par rire lui-même, le rouge aux joues et acheva rapidement le repas pour se rendre chez Neji.

 **X0X**

Neji raccrocha son téléphone et un doux sourire apparut sur son visage. Il porta une de ses mains à son cœur qui palpitait un peu plus. Il était heureux. Heureux d'éprouver de nouveau des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Il rangea prestement tous les dossiers posés sur son bureau, puis sortit du bâtiment le cœur léger.

En arrivant chez lui, il mit rapidement de l'ordre, puis pris une douche. Il se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois, puis alla préparer la table pour le dîner. Pendant qu'il plaçait les couverts, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Son cœur rata un battement, puis d'un pas déterminé, il alla ouvrir. Ses yeux plongèrent dans le regard céruléen de son ami.

_Salut ! Lui dit Naruto un peu nerveux.

_Entre, lui dit Neji.

Après quelques minutes, le malaise qui semblait y avoir entre eux, disparu. Ils partageaient, comme à leur habitude, un dîner dans la bonne humeur, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre. Après avoir rangé rapidement la vaisselle, Neji rejoignit son ami dans le salon. Il avait entre ses mains, la bouteille de vin qu'ils avaient entamé et deux verres. Le brun rempli les deux verres, puis tendit un au blond.

_Merci, lui dit Naruto.

_Attends avant de boire. J'aimerais qu'on porte un toast….Tu te rappelles, il y a quelques mois de cela, que nous étions assis sur ce même canapé à trinquer l'âme en peine, à l'amitié.

Naruto acquiesça de la tête pour toute réponse, en regardant le brun.

_A ce moment-là, je ne croyais plus en l'amour. Je ne croyais plus pouvoir ouvrir mon cœur à quelqu'un d'autre, comme je l'avais fait pour Sasuke….Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent.

En croisant le regard bleu turquoise du blond, tout le courage du brun l'abandonna. Si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, rien ne serait plus pareil entre eux. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette complicité. Alors le cœur serré, il ne confessa pas ses sentiments à son ami.

_Je voudrais qu'on trinque à l'amour, dit-il en levant son verre.

_A l'amour, répéta Naruto en tintant son verre contre celui du Hyuga.

Naruto ne savait quoi penser du discours de son ami. Il semblerait que Neji ait trouvé l'amour. Il fit un sourire forcé en tentant de cacher sa déception. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. S'il avait été plus courageux, peut-être que ça aurait été lui. Il changea rapidement de discussion pour cacher son malaise.

_Tu veux encore un peu de vin ? Demanda Neji en saisissant la bouteille d'alcool.

_Oh non ! Je ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool, s'exclama Naruto en posant une de ses mains sur son verre. Si je prends un troisième verre, je ne pourrais pas bouger d'ici, dit-il sur un ton amusé.

_Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux, déclara Neji en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

Le brun regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ces mots. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir et ne savait pas comment se rattraper.

Naruto ne sut quoi dire. Il ne savait comment interpréter les propos du brun. Il détourna ses yeux du Hyuga et chercha quoi répondre, mais Neji coupa court à sa réflexion.

_Excuses-moi, dit le brun en posant une de ses mains sur celle de Naruto.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du blond à ce contact. Il fixa leurs mains, puis releva son regard vers celui de Neji.

_Neji….Tu n'as pas besoin de me saouler pour que je reste, déclara le blond en retenant la main du Hyuga. Si tu me le demandes….Je resterais, rajouta Naruto le cœur battant.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, puis un sourire apparut sur le visage opalin. Neji avança doucement son visage de celui du blond, puis à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, il s'arrêta.

Naruto avait fermé les yeux en voyant le brun être si près. Il sentit le souffle chaud du Hyuga, frôler ses lèvres et sans attendre davantage, il combla l'espace entre eux.

Le baiser était d'abord doux, puis devint un peu plus passionné au fil des secondes. Neji posa sa main libre derrière la nuque du blond, tandis que le blond posait la sienne dans son dos, en attirant le Hyuga un peu plus vers lui. C'est le souffle manquant, qu'ils rompirent le baiser. Neji posa son front contre celui du blond et le regarda reprendre son souffle, le rouge aux joues.

_Reste, murmura le Hyuga.

Naruto lui sourit puis posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour toutes réponses.

Fin.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce petit extra vous a plu !

See you next time !

KnaD.


End file.
